Calgary goes to Hogwarts
by Godlovesme
Summary: HOLY RANDOM ME AND MY FRIENDS GO TO HOGWARTS CRAZYNESS! Don't read it, it's not FOR you. Unless your name is 'jessica's friend'
1. Introduction, a professional 'Ager'

I suppose that I'm writing this for a reason, although I'm not entirely sure. Not everything needs a reason does it? Well yah. it probably does. But I really don't feel like giving one. Sure I'm just a regular teenager. but to tell you the truth there is no 'just' or 'regular' in it. I'm not even sure if you can call me a teenager. I mean seriously what is a teenager? Well let's see we will now decompose the word.  
  
Teen - I mean seriously what is a Teen? Say it in your head. Does it sound sane to you? Now put it into a sentence. "Hello, oh yes I am a Teen." Personally I feel like we're talking about some kind of strange bird-y. By 'bird-y' I actually mean it. Without the additional 'Y' at the end the bird would be lonely. It would be a lonely bird without its 'Y'.  
  
Ager - it means umm. to age. But it also adds the 'r' at the end, so that makes it a profession doesn't it? "Hi, I'm an Ager. I age. that's what I do for a living." Yah. that does sound quite psycho. I think the English language has gone to pieces. You can't even makes sense of it.  
  
In conclusion. we're all pretty much strange bird-y type things that age for a living. How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? No, it doesn't because personally I think birds are really bony and scary. They really freak me out. Now snakes on the other hand. Those are really cool. But yah. I do not feel warm and fuzzy. I feel vaguely confused. Or confussed in real English. Or maybe confuzzlededed.  
  
Or maybe not.  
So here is my weird so called. FANFICTION But I prefer to call it a collection. You out there can go ahead and collect your stamps, antiques, religious artifacts, old bones, wads of gum, or whatever you people collect and I will collect the things that matter. The words of the world. I will collect what makes people happy, what makes people sad, what makes people all confuzzlededed. The world of Harry Potter by me. ( J.K. Rowling I love you.) I am the master and you are the puppy. Or maybe the eel? Well anyways, this is the beginning, this is my life as a strange bird-y, my life as a professional ager, my life in general. Written for you, by me, in the words of you and me.  
Yah ok. I'll start now.  
So pretty much I was just sitting there, minding my own business, absently humming Chatahoochie by Alan Jackson. Ok we'll maybe not humming. uhh... bellowing? But seriously it's a free world isn't it? I mean I can pretty much sing whatever I want. Although what is a hoochiecoochie, and exactly how hot is it? And to all those reading this who don't know the song Chatahoochie. what has happened to you? Where have you been and what have you been doing there? Seriously I want to know.  
  
Well anyways.  
  
As I was sitting there I was thinking. What if I was Harry Potter? Then I realized how silly this would be because I would never be Harry Potter, I would be Draco Malfoy. As Draco Malfoy I would probably try and take over the world and make a large movie theatre. Or I would do what Draco would do, take over the world, kill Harry Potter, and then make a large movie theatre. Which is pretty much my plan but adding the death of Potter.  
  
But Potter is cool  
  
Did you ever realize how cool Potter actually is? No, I didn't either. But the whole world thinks Harry is pretty cool. I must admit that Harry Potter is extremely cool, when you are reading the books. But in truth. when reading all of your guys MARVELOUS Fanfiction, I realize what a dork Potter truly is, and how magnificent the cunning of Draco truly is.  
  
So as I was thinking about Harry Potter, I realized how I would like to write my own Marveloso fanfiction for all of you to enjoy. So here it is in the flesh. well not the flesh. But here it is!!  
  
It's called Calgary goes to Hogwarts, starring Me! And Kimberley because she wants to help kill off Harry. Although I don't really want to kill him off. I love you Harry. Well kinda. But yah, it will also include the magnifique Kate, Blaine, and Matt.  
Thank you for reading this intro and I hope you enjoy the fic.  
By the way. In between the chapters I will be writing a little piece on my thoughts of the story so far. Alrighty? If you have a problem with that, or any comments please review, as I would love to hear what you have to say!  
Love from me 


	2. WE'RE GOING!

Chapter 1  
  
"You're kidding me," Harry said.  
  
"I kid you not, my friend. They are really coming! Don't you get it? This hasn't happened in over a thousand years! Well ok I exaggerate. but this is brilliant! New students, and our age too!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well I hope they're normal. Canadians are normal right?" Hermione added.  
Ooh boy how wrong they were.  
  
"I'm normal right?" Jessica asked Kate.  
  
"Why of course you are!" Kate said, just a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Bah, who needs your opinion anyways?" Jessica asked smiling.  
  
"You do Jessica, you do." She grinned.  
  
Kate is one of Jessica best friends. She is smart, and umm. smart. You can't really call her normal either. You can't really call any one in Calgary normal, especially the French ones.  
  
"What do we have this morning?" Jessica asked.  
  
"French, Math, Science." Kate answered hastily.  
  
"Did we have any homework?" Jessica added.  
  
"Jessica. it's five minutes to class. you don't have time to do homework anyways!"  
  
"Don't worry Kate. God is on my side." Jessica winked. Kate just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jessica! God is everywhere, he is in everything, and he is in everyone! He's even with you in the bathroom!" Someone said from behind them.  
  
Kate and Jessica turned around to find the one and only. Kimberley.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Kim doesn't go to our school!  
  
"Kim. you don't go to our school." Jessica said.  
  
Hey. I just said that.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kim said.  
  
Please don't use the 'h' word. I'm sensitive. And to answer your question. I am the voice in the sky.  
  
"Don't be silly. There is no 'voice' in the sky!" Jessica said.  
  
Fine then I'm going to leave.  
  
"What was that?" Another voice added.  
  
"A voice in the sky." Kate said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well duh, I got that." The person replied.  
  
This person was the not so stunning Matt. I only say not so stunning because he is. not so stunning.  
  
"I have a weird feeling about today," Jessica said extremely serious, which is weird because Jessica is never serious.  
  
"And why is that Jessica?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well first, there was just a voice in the sky. and did you notice that we are inside? How can there be a voice in the sky when we are inside? Not to mention the fact that Kimberley is here. But I feel that someone is missing."  
  
"Hey guys! Har har har!" A stupid voice said from behind them.  
  
"And now the circle is complete." Jessica laughed.  
  
"Now presenting le idiot Mr. Blaine! God doesn't like you Blaine." Kimberley said.  
  
"God HATES you Kimberley!" Blaine retorted.  
  
"Wow. Blaine just retorted. did it hurt Blaine?" Kate asked.  
  
"Hey you guys. leave Blaine alone! But now that you asked it. did it hurt?" Jessica laughed.  
  
"I hope you realize that this is a very corny story so far." Kate said.  
  
"I hope you realize that.God HATES BLAINE!" Kimberley glared at Blaine who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh Great." Jessica said.  
  
BING BING BING!!!  
  
"Bing?" Matt said.  
  
"BING!" They all said in unison. As they hurried to class to the 'bing' bell.  
"Sure Canadians are normal Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I've been reading a bit, and they seem to be a little odd when it comes down to it all." She replied.  
  
"Oh come on! Everyone loves the peaceful Canadians! What's Canada?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron in disbelief.  
  
"What?" He asked again nervously.  
  
They just rolled their eyes.  
« JESSICA! Quand j'ai dis 'ne parle pas' J'AI NE PARLE PAS! ET Où EST TON DEVOIR!? » The professer screamed.  
  
"My homework? Umm... well you see..."  
  
"COULD JESSICA, MATTHEW, KATE, BLAINE, AND.KIMBERLEY? COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE PLEASE. (in the distance: Who is Kimberley? Does she go to this school?)"  
  
"Cya Madame!" Jessica said cheerfully.  
  
They all picked up their books and left for the office.  
  
"See. I told you God is on my side." Jessica grinned.  
  
"Right Jess." Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. look at that big man." Matt stared.  
  
"Ooh is Matthew attracted?" Jessica teased.  
  
"I'm not Gay. Blaine is." Matt replied.  
  
"Hey!" Blaine protested.  
  
"You're right Matt, Blaine is gay. God made him that way." Kimberley said.  
  
"Kim. why are you obsessed with God?" Kate asked.  
  
"I dunno. I love God. He's going to send me to hell though. unfortunate." Kimberley grinned.  
  
Then they finally looked at who Matt was staring at.  
  
In front of them was a huge man. When I say huge. I mean huge. He had a bushy brown beard, and huge ears, and kind twinkling eyes. He wore a dark brown robe, and carried a pink umbrella and a ..purse?!  
  
"Yah. It goes well with my umbrella," The big man flushed.  
  
"You know what? You look vaguely familiar." Jessica looked him over.  
  
"No offense but you remind me of a guy named Hagrid," Kimberley said.  
  
"Ooh yah! Hagrid!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Hagrid said quizzically.  
  
"So you are Hagrid?!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"SHHHH!!!" Some babbleing French people said as they passed the office.  
  
"Anyways, I have some letters for you and your parents. I know it may seem like a joke to you, but it's very real. You are all wizards. You all have magical powers." Hagrid said.  
  
"So you mean that I could lift Kim in the air magically?" Jessica asked. As she stared at Kim with a grin on her face.  
  
"You do you die." Kim said fiercely.  
  
"No actually, you need wands." Hagrid said grinned looking away.  
  
"Oh. then why is Kim floating?" Jessica asked.  
  
"WHAT? That's impossible." Hagrid said astonished to find Kim floating a foot above the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Jessica." Kim said threateningly.  
  
"NO WAIT! Don't say anything. If she could lift you into the air, you could actually kill her!" Hagrid said hastily.  
  
"All the better," Kim grinned.  
  
"You guys grin a lot," Kate interrupted.  
  
"This is impossible, this doesn't usually happen. Most wizards depend on a wand, but maybe us not finding you has made you so you could use your powers without a wand.? Let me ask you a question. Do you have extreme luck?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I always win, not to mention the fact that God is on my side." Jessica said, while the rest nodded to the question.  
  
"Ooh and for some reason I came here today, instead of going to my own school!" Kim added as she slowly floated towards the ground.  
  
"Yes that must be it. You see, usually we find wizards from muggle families as soon as they're born, but for some reason we missed you. So instead of you joining our school at the age of eleven, you are joining us at fourteen. But maybe since you haven't used your magic, it is trying to come out of you, and you don't need wands. I don't know I'll have to ask Dumbledore." Hagrid tried to explain.  
  
"You mean we're joining your school? And there really is a Dumbledore?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Of course there's a Dumbledore! Best wizard alive!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Yay! We're going to be wizards!" Matt yelled.  
  
"SHHH!" More French people shushed them.  
  
"Ok, here are your letters, and you should go home now to your parents." Hagrid said.  
  
"Ok!" They said as they all went to their locker and left.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Hermione. I mean how bad could they be? Plus it'll be fun to see some new people around here other than the young ones." Harry said leaning towards her.  
  
"Yah I suppose." Hermione whispered as she watched Harry intently.  
  
"Let's go get some food," Ron said as he saw Hermione staring at Harry with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
'Damn him. he's always interrupting,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
'I love you Hermione,' Ron whispered in his head.  
  
'Damn I'm hungry,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Together they walked towards the dining hall with Harry humming 'Chatahoochie by Alan Jackson.'  
I'm sorry I just had to add that.  
Jessica entered her house by the garage and walked to the computer. She intently turned it on, and watched as the screen showed the computer loading. Blue and other colors dashed across the screen, and suddenly the real screen popped up showing a wall paper of the fictional Harry Potter.  
  
'I hope you're not fictional Harry.' Jessica stared at the dreamy wallpaper.  
  
After staring at the picture for a few seconds Jessica clicked on a small icon on the left of her screen. It had a flying white bird, and a sickle and a hammer on it. Yes. it was the icon for red alert 2.  
  
'Just one game before I call my parents,' Jessica grinned to herself, as the game loaded.  
  
Jessica!  
  
'Stupid voice, I really need to play this game!' Jessica protested.  
  
Oh please! I bet you will lose. Plus it's really important that you read that letter and then tell your parents.  
  
'Bah! Stupid GI's what's the point of them anyways. They're made to die! ARGH THAT WAS MY OIL DERRICK!!!" Jessica screamed at the screen.  
  
Jessica. you didn't listen to a single thing I said. Now get off that computer NOW!  
  
'Yah fine. I'm losing anyways.' She said glumly.  
  
I told you.  
  
Jessica rolled her chair into the middle of the room and ripped open the letter.  
  
"Dear Jessica. blah blah blah. Hogwarts.blah blah blah. tickets. no uniforms required (cool!). blah blah blah. Supplies already bought to make things easier. blah blah blah. Transportation will come for you at five o'clock. From Dumbledore. Waitaminute! FIVE O'CLOCK? I ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS!!!" Jessica screamed.  
  
Jessica quickly picked up the phone and dialed her mom's work number. Ring ring ring.  
  
'Please pick up!'  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tamarell's office." The assistant said.  
  
"Is my mom there?" I asked quickly.  
  
"No, she's in a meeting, but she did tell me to tell you Congratulations, and to be nice to the people at your new school. She also left some money on the table for you." The assistant replied.  
  
"So she already knows?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, someone came to her this morning. a large brown man. gave us quite a shock too. I mean. a purse?" She said.  
  
"Ok thanks!" I said laughing.  
  
I hung up the phone and found the money on the table. I placed it in my wallet. Running upstairs I ripped open my closet to pack my clothes. But my closet was completely empty except for a note on the floor.  
  
Dear Jessica, We packed your clothes and sent them to Hogwarts for you. I hope you didn't mind. Signed: Dumbledore.  
  
'Then why am I hurrying? Stupid sky voice..' Jessica thought to herself exasperatingly.  
  
She then picked up her discman and a few cds, and stuck them in a small bag and went back to playing Red Alert 2.  
  
About 2 hours later a bus pulled up to her house and beeped it's horn. Jessica grabbed her discman, and ran out the garage grabbing her jacket on the way.  
  
SHE WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!  
  
Inside the bus Kim, Kate, Blaine, and Matt were already sitting down near the back.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jessica said enthusiastically  
  
The others just nodded their heads to. a beat? Jessica walked closer to find them all listening to their Discmans. she leaned in closer to find them all listening to Chatahoochie.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Jessica threw her hands up in the air. She then sat down and turned on her own discman and listened to Chatahoochie.  
  
*I thought it would be interesting to put the lyrics, in case none of you know the song.  
  
Type: Country  
  
Chatahoochie  
  
Well I went down yonder on a chatahoochie It gets hotter than a hoochiehoochie We laid rubber on the Georgian ashphault We got a little crazy but we never caught  
  
Down by the river on a Friday night pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight talking about cars and dreaming about women never had a plan just a livin' for the minute  
  
Well way down yonder on a chatahoochie Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me Where I learned how to swim and I learned who I was A lot about livin' and a little bout love  
  
Well we fogged up the window in my old chevy I was willing but she wasn't ready So I settled for a burger and a grape snowcone I dropped her off early but I didn't go home  
  
Down by the river on a Friday night Pyramid of cans in the pale moon light talking about cars and dreaming about women never had a plan just a livin' for the minute 


	3. HEY IT'S HARRY or I'LL BURN YOU!

Chapter 2  
  
My note to you: Yes I know that I'm a horrible writer, and that this is a very corny story. but I'm sorry! Ok so I will now continue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione, or Ron, or Draco. I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't have any money, because I finally saved up enough money to buy Raven Sheild. unfortunately it doesn't work on my computer. So yah. That's the disclaimer.  
  
Early in the morning the waking sun yawned and stretched it's rays, it took a brief shower and then got dressed in a beautiful jacket of miraculous Golden Fire. Then it stood up straight frowned and said, "I'm doing my job, so get your lazy arses out of bed and do your job!" And that my friends is how the morning started on the day 'Calgary came to Hogwarts.'  
  
"Did you finish your Potions homework Ron?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Yes Hermione, don't you remember last night how you KEPT ME UP UNTIL THREE IN THE MORNING JUST TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK FOR SOME SLIMY GIT?!" Ron screamed, clearly agitated.  
  
"Ron, that's no way to talk about a teacher, even if he is what you say." Hermione said in a calm voice.  
  
"Good morning all!" A cheery voice said from across the room. Harry Potter entered the room dressed in his school robes, his hair slightly disheveled, his glasses reflecting the sun. he looked like a extremely messy Insect. albeit a happy looking one. Hermione's breath was taken away the minute she saw him.  
  
"Good morning Harry," She smiled alluringly, fortunately he didn't see her, because her alluring smile made her look like a extremely red, wide-eyed warthog.  
  
"Harry! You look. no, you remind me of an insect at this moment." Ron said as he studied him.  
  
"Albeit a happy one," Harry smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy Harry?" Hermione asked, so she could file away what made him happy for when they were married.  
  
"Don't you guys remember? The exchange students are coming today!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Oh yah!" Ron yelled, clearly as excited as Harry.  
  
"I wonder if there will be any girls," a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see the Weasley twins, George and Fred, looking charming in identical outfits. Of course all the outfits are the identical as they were the school uniform. but that just made the Weasley twins even more charming looking.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Maybe there will be boys who will try out for the Quidditch team!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe this and maybe that, but we have to get to breakfast, they'll be here soon!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
Together the five of them raced off to the dining hall, to meet the new students.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning children, I'm Professor McGonagall, I'll be your teacher for Transfiguration, and the Head of your house if you are sorted into Gryffindor. When you enter the hall you will be called to the front of the room and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head to sort you into your appropriate classes. Once you are sorted, you will go sit with your appropriate classes and then you will start your first day at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is this clear? Good." Professor McGonagall said hastily. They were already quite late for breakfast due to the fact that Jessica and Kimberley decided that racing the carriages was much more fun.  
  
"Ahhh. new students." A low voice said from behind them.  
  
"Good morning Professor Snape, I do hope you are having a nice morning," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But of course Professor. I'm hoping to see a few of you in Slytherin. I'm the head of that house. Although we have lost the house cup to Gryffindor the last few years, I'm sure that we will prosper this year. It's hard to believe they win every year with the hooligans they have in that class. They all are much to brave, makes them stupid. Well I hope to see you all Potions class." Professor Snape said with an oily smile.  
  
"Hope to see you soon Professor Snape!" Jessica and Blaine say in unison, admiration in their eyes.  
  
"My goodness." Professor McGonagall said under her breath as she watched the two students idolizing Professor Snape, "These Canadians are quite mad."  
  
The others just stood there gagging.  
  
Together the entered the Hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whispers echoed throughout the hall. Everyone was wondering about the new students who would be joining them. It was only four days into the beginning of the school year. Never had anyone came so late, even exchange students. On the other hand. there haven't been exchange students in a long time. We're just assuming.  
  
Everyone quickly looked up when Dumbledore entered the hall, and to the front. Clearing his throat his voice echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"Good morning students, as I can tell by your incessant whispering, you know about our new students who have just arrived today. They are from Calgary in Canada. I hope you will all make them feel welcome. I'm sure that you will. To welcome them we will have a feast in their honor, and classes will be dismissed for the day," Dumbledore paused for the cheering to stop "They will be joining the students in fourth year, so I hope that you will try extra hard to make them feel welcome. Thank you and now they will be sorted. Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Professor McGonagall approached the front of the room and set a stool on the platform. On top of the school she placed the sorting hat. The hat straightened itself and started to sing.  
  
I am the sorting hat,  
  
I sort children into their appropriate houses.  
  
I can't get fat..  
  
Gryffindor for its courage  
  
Hufflepull for its loyalty  
  
Ravenclaw for its Cleverment. (is that a word?)  
  
Slythering for its cunning  
  
I know that this song didn't rhyme  
  
I really didn't have the time  
  
To make up a new song  
  
So come on up  
  
And put me on  
  
And.  
  
I'll eat myself if you find a smart hat like me  
  
I know that was in my song three years ago  
  
But Its true  
  
Uhh.. I feel blue.  
  
I'll sort you out.  
  
(silence)  
  
The students looked at the hat in disgust. What happened to the song? Maybe it did take the hat a whole year to make up a new song. Well whatever, it's job was to sort, not to make up songs.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the first name.  
  
"Chang, Kimberley,"  
  
A short fourteen year old girl walked confidently up to the platform. Her shoulder length raven hair swished as she turned her head. She smiled towards the room and. fingered her friends in the corner.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
Kimberley picked up the tattered hat and sat on the stool.  
  
'Very interesting, you have a lot of cunning, and maliciousness. You could be great in Slytherin.' the hat mumbled.  
  
'That was a very nice song,' Kimberley thought to the hat.  
  
'Sarcastic too, yes I know where to put you,'  
  
'Shut up and put me into Gryffindor, Red is sooo much cooler than green.'  
  
'No,'  
  
'I'll burn you,'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said loudly. 'Strange. it sounded slightly panicked,' the students in the hall thought to themselves.  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered. Kim grinned and walked down to the table, seating herself unbeknownst to her next to the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry said to her, finding her very pretty.  
  
"You have an ugly scar on your head," Kimberley said to him.  
  
Next to Harry, Ron snorted.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Hermione said angrily to Kim.  
  
"How should I know?" Kim said exasperated.  
  
"He's Har.." -  
  
"Endril, Kate."  
  
In walked an ever shorter girl with short brownish hair. She walked forward glaring at the hat. She looked like a military commander or something. When she reached the hat she briskly sat down, and stuck the hat on her head.  
  
'Hmm, there is not mistake about it, you are definetly a Hufflepuff,' The hat said.  
  
'I noticed that you were rather panicked after you sorted Kimberley, put me in Hufflepuff and die a slow and painful death.' Kate said.  
  
'What is it with you Calgarians? Where there is also great courage in you. - GRYFFINDOR!' The hat finally yelled.  
  
Kate stood up, smiled, and the walked towards the table to sit by Kimberley.  
  
"Yay Kate," Kim congratulated her.  
  
"Yes, I know. Did you threaten the hat?" Kate asked.  
  
"Umm no," Kimberley grinned.  
  
"Wow. you look like Squall with that scar, although. Squall was hot." Kate said when she noticed Harry Potter.  
  
"He's Har -," Hermione started again.  
  
"Dranon, Matthew"  
  
In walked a tall boy with dirty blonde hair. He stood tall and pointed and laughed at Kim and Kate. He did this weird grin thing where he raised his shoulders and laughed a little. It was very strange. You could tell he liked to joke a lot. Approaching the hat he sat down and jammed it on his head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed as soon as he placed it on his head. It's hard to say whether the hat was scared of Matt, or he really thought Matt ought to be in Gryffindor.  
  
Matt made his way down to the Gryffindor table, while the table clapped and cheered. He then sat beside Hermione.  
  
"Hey!" Matt said to Hermione.  
  
"Umm. hi," She smiled back. She thought he was very handsome. Maybe as handsome as Harry.  
  
"Soo. who are you?" Matt said.  
  
"My name is Hermione," She answered shyly.  
  
"And I'm Ron," Ron interrupted. Looking nervously at how Hermione was smiling.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry Potter smiled.  
  
"HARRY POTTER?!" Kate, Kim, and Matt said in unison, causing everyone in the school to turn and look at them.  
  
"Umm yes." Harry said, embarrassed at the attention they drew towards them.  
  
"Funny. I suppose that explains the ugly scar," Kim said bluntly, not noticing the indignation on Harry's face.  
  
"Hmm. and the red haired boy beside him." Kate added.  
  
"So this one must be the brainy bucktoothed girl, smile for me." Matt said as Hermione's faced reddened.  
  
"Are you finished now?" Professor McGonagall asked the five.  
  
"Oh Sorry Professor." The answered meekly.  
"Kochron, Blaine," Professor McGonagall continued.  
  
In walked a normal looking guy. He was the same height as Matthew, but he had shorter brown hair. His arms we're quite long, but on him it looked normal. He smiled at to the room and glared at Kimberley who muttered "God hate you Blaine." He sat down on the stool and stuck the hat on his head.  
  
'Hmm. you hate the Kimberley girl eh? Me too, she threatened to burn me.' The hat said to him.  
  
'I will burn you if you put me in the same house as her,' Blaine threatened the hat.  
  
'Ahh.. then I can put you in a house that you will prosper in. Although you are quite truthfull, and honest, you do have a strong dark side hidden inside of you. Hufflepuff is for losers, I'll put you into - SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed as the Slytherin table cheered loudly.  
  
"SLYTHERIN?" The three at the Gryffindor yelled.  
  
Blaine just glared at Kim, and smiled at the others as he walked down to the Slytherin table, sitting himself next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Welcome to our house Kochron, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you'll have a great time here." Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh I'm sure I will," Blaine grinned.  
  
"I hope that you and me will become great friends," Draco said to Blaine, who wasn't listening.  
  
"Hey MATT! IS THAT HARRY POTTER?" Blaine yelled across the room.  
  
"YAH IT IS! HE EVEN HAS THE UGLY SCAR AND THE TWO FRIENDS! YOU KNOW THE CARROT AND THE BEAVER!" Matt screamed back.  
  
"HEY!" Harry, Hermione and Ron yelled.  
  
"COO -," Blaine screamed back when Professor Mcgonagall yelled.  
  
"That will be Ten points from Gryffindor, and Five points from Slytherin, we will not put up with this yelling in the school. I hope you won't continue to be like this all year, or it will be a very unpleasant year for you." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor house glared at Matt, while half of the Slythering grinned at Blaine for making fun of Harry, the rest glared at him for losing points.  
  
"Tamarell, Jessica." McGonagall called the last student.  
  
Jessica walked in confidently and laughing at her other friends. Her shoulder length black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and stuck under a baseball cap. She smiled up at Dumbledore who smiled back, and waved to Professor Snape who looked very surprised indeed. She sat down, took off her hat, and sat down. Taking the sorting hat she placed it gently on her head.  
  
"Wow. you are a very happy person indeed, you a very loyal to your friends, and you lack the maliciousness that all your friends possess. Although you are very sarcastic, you can put people down with out even knowing. You could be great in any of the houses. I suppose you want to choose like your other friends." The hat said to her.  
  
But Jessica was too busy staring at a blonde haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Who's that?" Jessica asked the sorting hat, while imagining the boy in her mind for the hat to see.  
  
"That would be Draco Malfoy, he was definitely made for Slytherin." The Hat said amused.  
  
"Then please put me into Slytherin." Jessica told the hat politely.  
  
"I like you so I will - SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled to the hall.  
  
Jessica smiled at Blaine and approached the table. She sat herself between Blaine and Draco.  
  
"Hey Blaine, did you choose Slytherin?" She asked Blaine.  
  
"No the hat just decided to put me there," Blaine answered.  
  
"Oh really? The hat let me decide," Jessica whispered to Blaine.  
  
"Cool, here meet Draco Malfoy." Blaine said to Jessica.  
  
"Hi Draco!" Jessica said reaching to shake his hand.  
  
The table gasped at the way Jessica said Draco's first name instead of his last.  
  
"You we're muggle born right?" Draco sneered at Jessica.  
  
"Actually, It's hard to say, I was adopted so I don't know my real parents." Jessica smiled at Draco.  
  
"Ah, that's even worse. There's no way I'm going to touch your soiled Mudblood hands." Draco said to Jessica.  
  
"Actually Draco, Jessica is from one of the oldest Pureblood families alive," a haunting voice said from behind, "She is actually one of my ancestors."  
  
Jessica turned around to see a ghost covered in silvery blood.  
  
"I am the Bloody Baron as the students call me here, but I am actually Sir Caemlin Tamarell, the baron of an island in the ancient kingdom of Dilem. I am also the guardian of our immense fortune to be given to the 666th child of our family to be a student at this school. And that my dear is you." The Baron explained.  
  
"Cool." Jessica said in complete awe.  
  
"I will see to it that Dumbledore gives you your fortune." The Baron said, and then he turned around and floated away.  
  
"So Blaine, is that Harry Potter over there?" Jessica asked Blaine.  
  
"I take it back, Jessica. I would love to be your friend," Draco said apologetically.  
  
A normal person would laugh and leave, but Jessica is a very nice person and gave Draco a second chance.  
  
"Sure Draco, I would enjoy being your friend." Jessica smiled.  
  
"Could you please call me Malfoy? We don't usually call anyone by their first name." Draco asked.  
  
"Ummm. no. Malfoy is weird and Draco is such a cool name." Jessica explained to Draco.  
  
"Fine," Draco huffed.  
  
"Well now that the new students have been sorted, lets eat breakfast!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"YAY!" Jessica said as all sorts of dishes appeared on plates in front of her. Then she looked at the Gryffindor table and motioned her friends to come and sit with her.  
  
"Um Draco? Could you move down a bit?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously as he watched the new Gryffindors making their way across the room.  
  
"Move over blondie!" Kimberley said as she shoved Draco out of the way.  
  
"Make way!" Kate said, shoving some poor second year Slytherin out of the way on the other side of the table.  
  
"Blaine, move over," Matt ordered Blaine.  
  
"Hey what is going on here?!" Someone from the Slytherin table asked.  
  
"What? We're eating breakfast!" The five said at once. The Slytherin backed down, noticing that it wouldn't be good to tangle with this bunch. Especially the ancestor of the Bloody Baron.  
  
"Very interesting." Dumbledore whispered to Professor Snape.  
  
"What?" Snape asked. Dumbledore pointed out the three Gryffindors sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh my," Professor McGonagall said, watching the Slytherins scowl, and whipers amongst themselves.  
  
"This is going to be a long year." Snape said.  
Note from me!: Hey fellow readers, This took a long time and I'm sorry. But at least I wrote something right? Ok so that's what I have so far, and I'm sorry If I made fun of Harry Potter, and Hermione. But that's what my friends are like, and I can't really change them. Ok now cya! 


	4. THE POSSIBLITIES!

Chapter 3  
  
A note from me: Alex! Hey. I hope to find a place to put you into the story. So yah ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
That's a lie, I own my lovely computer games, and a crapload of books. but I don't own Harry Potter.  
------------------------  
  
"So, these are the dorms," Jessica said as she looked around the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Yes, there are a few advantages being in the dungeon, but I can't mention those in front of those dirty Gryffindors," Draco sneered as he looked at Matt, Kim ,and Kate.  
  
"Hey! I just took a shower!" Matt said indignantly, as Kim leaned over and sniffed him.  
  
"Umm. did you really?" Kim asked.  
  
"Meh," Matthew replied.  
  
"Yes. I don't see why we had to let the Gryffindor's see our common room. A common room is a sacred place for each house. I don't want these 'people' to soil it." Draco ranted.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, stop being such a cow," Jessica said.  
  
"Heh. a cow," Blaine said, clearly envisioning Draco as a cow.  
  
"Ya, with blonde hair!" Kim said.  
  
"Oh stop," Kate ordered.  
  
"Well, I think we should see the Gryffindor room, if they saw ours." Draco suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Matt said.  
  
"Hopefully it's not a dump like this," Kim muttered under her breath.  
  
Jessica whacked her across the back of her head, and then Kim tripped her.  
  
--------------  
  
"So, now that we're here, does anyone know the password?" Kate asked.  
  
"We don't," Jessica, Draco, and Blaine said in unison.  
  
"We don't either," Kim and Matt said.  
  
"Well then. what do we do now?" Kate asked staring at the large picture of a fat lady.  
  
"OI, Lady, what's the password." Jessica banged on the picture.  
  
"Do please stop banging on me," The lady on the picture, turned and said.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kate, Kim, Jess, Matt, and Blaine screamed.  
  
"Wait why are we screaming? We knew about this. We even read the Goblet of Fire," Kate said.  
  
"So you mean, that what is happening now, is happening in the book?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's ask Draco." Kate said looking at Draco who was scowling at the picture.  
  
"Draco, three days ago you started school, right? Did some guy named Moody show up?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yah he's the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," Draco explained.  
  
"Ahhhh! So if we had the book, we could just look into the book and find the password!" Blaine said.  
  
"Blaine! That's brilliant, I never even thought about it!" Kate praised the new Slytherin.  
  
"Well, did anyone bring the book?" Kim asked as they all turned to stare at a blushing Jessica.  
  
"Yah Yah I have it." Jessica growled.  
  
"What book? It has the passwords to the Gryffindor's house? I want to see this book!" Draco grinned. "Sorry, it's privileged information," Matt smirked.  
  
"Matt, you didn't even read the book. At least Jessica and I will know what happens in the future. You, Kim, and Blaine know nothing." Kate said sternly.  
  
"You remined me of Granger," Draco said to Kate.  
  
"And you remind me of a ferret." Kate said defiantly.  
  
"That's marvelous! You took that right out of the book!" Jessica exclaimed.  
  
"Yah, I know. I couldn't think up of anything original," Kate blushed.  
  
"What about 'you remind me of yellow dog pee gleaming off the snow on a cold winter's night?' or 'you remind me of the smell of burning dog poo,' ohhh! The options are unlimited!" Kimmy said excitedly.  
  
Matt, Blaine, Kate, and Jessica just groaned, knowing what was going to come next.  
  
"Just ignore her," Jessica advised Draco, as Kim muttered in the back ground ('nonono that's not right. what about 'you remind me of a snot rag laying in the middle of the dump used by a lazy ass no working bum from Montana'? no.')  
  
"I'll try," Draco growled under his breath.  
  
-------  
  
Note from me - Ooh short, but I'm being kicked off the comp so I'm just going to post this for Alex's reading pleasure. I'll add more tomorrow. 


	5. DOGS CAN GO TO HELL!

Chapter 4  
  
Note from me: Blah Blah Blah, I was going to add this to the last chapter, but I was too lazy. So here it is as Chapter 4. Don't worry next chapter will be longer. Plus I only had twenty minutes to write this. Shut up. I'm a slow writer.. Lol  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I owned Draco Malfoy. Notice the word 'Wish' Don't sue me.  
  
"Sooo." Hermione said. The silence in the common room was deafening.  
  
"She called my scar ugly," Harry frowned.  
  
"He called me Carrot," Ron scowled.  
  
"I don't look like a beaver do I?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Oh lighten up guys!" Fred said.  
  
"Yah. that Kim girl was hot!" George said enthusiastically.  
  
"I AM WHAT?!" A loud voice said from behind them.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron's races went white the moment they heard the voice.  
  
"Hey Kim calm down, at least they didn't grab your ass," Jessica said trying to be convincing while trying to stifle her laughter in the cloak of Draco.  
  
"I did not grab," Matt pouted.  
  
"Aw Shaddup," Kim said whacking Jessica and kicking Matt.  
  
"Heh, he grabbed your arse? Can I try?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Jessica can I kill him, let me kill him. Pleeeeaaase?" Kim begged while grinning evilly at Draco.  
  
"What is Malfoy doing here?" Hermione asked snarkishly stopping Jessica from replying much to the delight of Kim who was slowly moving towards an increasingly frightened Draco. (Whew! That was a long sentence.)  
  
"We made a deal, Granger." Draco scowled.  
  
"I don't remember hearing any deal," Ron growled.  
  
"Growling is for dogs, and dogs can go to hell." Jessica said with and evil glint in her eye.  
  
"I like dogs," Blaine said.  
  
"Shut up Blaine," Draco, Matt, Kim, Kate, and Jessica said in unison.  
  
"You didn't hear a deal, because you didn't partake in it." Draco said grinning.  
  
"Ooh big words Malfoy, 'partake'," Harry sneered.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't have an ugly scar," Kim said staring at the scar in disgust.  
  
"IT IS NOT UGLY!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You know, this isn't going very well. We should explain." Jessica suggested.  
  
"Do so," Harry scowled.  
  
"No Jessica we don't have to explain anything," Kate said.  
  
"Yah. They're the ones being stupid." Kim said.  
  
"We're not being stupid." Ron said hotly.  
  
"Oh no Ronny-face, you guys are definitely the stupid ones." George smirked.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion George," Hermione said heatedly.  
  
"The thing is, I was looking at the Slytherin common room and my friends are with me. So Draco said that if we saw the Slytherin room, than they got to see the Gryffindor room. Hence why Draco is here." Jessica explained.  
  
"This isn't a fair deal," George said.  
  
"We want to see the Slytherin room," Fred said.  
  
"In your dreams Weasleys." Draco laughed.  
  
"Why would someone dream of seeing a dungeon?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Oh just shut up all of you," Kate said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wow, this is uncomfortable. Keep arguing."  
  
"No Kate, I think we've had enough arguing for today." Jessica glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Everyone just glared and nodded.  
  
"Oh for heavens sakes!" Jessica said exasperatingly, "Hi! I'm Jessica Farrell, I'm sorry we weren't so nice to you before hand, and that we let Draco into your common room. But we we're very nervous coming to Hogwarts, and we did make a deal with Draco and to break a deal is dishonorable." Jessica said to Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter stared at her for a minute, or two, or more. Then finally he smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, and I'm sorry about the way we've been treating you. I understand that you made a deal, so no harsh feelings ok?"  
  
"Deal," Jessica smiled kindly and shook Harry's hand.  
  
The rest just stared in silence.  
  
"Ok, I guess it's just us then," Jessica laughed.  
  
"I guess so, want to go get some lunch?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure," Jessica answered, and together they went down to the hall. As the portrait swung closed, nine students, five old, and four new continued their bickering and arguing until they we're too tired to argue and bicker anymore.  
  
The moral of the story? If your going to argue and bicker, at least get a lunch break somewhere in there. And therein lies the end of the first day that Calgary goes to Hogwarts. What craziness will happen next? I dunno. Maybe some Goblet of Fire Razzle Dazzle action will come! Who know?  
  
A Note from me: Phayze: Thanks a lot, and yay a Calgarian! Teilia: No Dani NO!!!! Don't hit me!!! Don't worry I'll continue. And who knows.. maybe you'll be in the next chapter? OOOHH! Kim: Get your ass on the computer and read this. Alex: Yeesh! How many people did you tell? Draco: I love you! Jessica: I'm talking to myself now. Draco I love you! Reminder to me: write next chapter.  
  
CYA! 


	6. AYE CAPTAIN!

Chapter 5  
  
Note from me: Yay! Time to get out the old Goblet of Fire, because I don't know what happens next in the book. I suppose that you'll want a longer chapter because I've been lazy and only writing short chapters. But that's only because I kept having to go to bed. But now it's only 4:05 in the afternoon so I have a lot of time to write. That is unless my dad comes home and tells me to get off the comp.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But.. I'll by Draco Malfoy for ten cents. heh jk. He's worth more than ten cents, and I only have ten cents.  
First day of Classes. Wow. This is going to be fun.  
  
"Wow. This is our first day of classes!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Jessica. We know." The rest of the group said.  
  
"I can't believe we have to spend EVERY SINGLE class with the slytherins," They heard Ron who was following behind Harry who was walking with Jessica.  
  
"Oh Ron, do grow up," Harry turned and said.  
  
"Harry ! She's a Slytherin! You're consorting with the enemy!" Ron tried to persuade Harry.  
  
"Ron give up, Harry's made some new friends," Hermione pouted. It made her really angry to see Harry with Jessica. For some reason it made her angrier that Matt was ignoring her.  
  
"So, does anyone know what we have?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Double Potions and after lunch Defense against the Dark arts." Kate read off the schedule in her hands.  
  
"Ooh fun! That's with Professor Snape right?" Jessica said.  
  
"Yah, this'll be fun" Blaine said.  
  
"My God," Ron said from behind, "The world's gone CRAZY!"  
  
The turned the corner to the spot in the dungeons where they learned Potions. Inside the rest of the class was sitting listening to Professor Snape.  
  
They were late.  
  
For the first class  
  
Of the year.  
  
Crap.  
  
"Ahh, it seems our new students have decided to come to class," Snape sneered, "That will be five points from Gryffindor for each of you late. And a warning to you Slytherins."  
  
"What? That's thirty points!" Kim screamed indignantly.  
  
"That will be another five because our new Gryffindor doesn't know when to shut her mouth," Snape said.  
  
"That's totally unfair! You're a greasy creep!" She persisted.  
  
"Another Five."  
  
"I will not take this insolence! A teacher isn't supposed to treat 'its' students like this! 'It' being the operative word!"  
  
"Another five,"  
  
"Do you want me to come over and kick your green slimy" -  
  
"Kimberley! Stop it!" Matt yelled.  
  
"That will be another five points, and you and Mr. Dranon will come for detention." Snape said.  
  
"Dammit," Kim said.  
  
"MISS CHANG! PLEASE SIT DOWN AND CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" Snape lost his temper.  
  
"Mr. Snape, could we please just start the lesson?" Hermione asked, eager to get started since today they we're learning how to brew Antrimanus, which was a potion that would turn you into an animal for an hour.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'll be finished when I'm finished," Snape said to Hermione. Then he turned back to Kim who was sitting down quietly looking like the perfect student.  
  
"Good, it seems we're ready," Snape scowled. He turned back around to get some papers off his desk, and the class burst into laughter.  
  
It seems that Kimberley made half of the hair on his head disappear.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Snape asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing sir," Some Slytherin said.  
  
'Hmm, they must have had a little too much sugar,' Snape thought to himself.  
  
So for the rest of the day, Snape walked around with half of his hair missing. No teacher wanted to say anything, because they thought that he was finally getting what he deserved for being such a slimy git all these years.  
  
On the bright side Professor Snape managed to teach the students the Antrimanus potion, so for an hour the students walked around as animals.  
  
When lunch finally came it was a relief to all the Gryffindors because Snape was being extra hard on them because of Kimberley.  
  
So here is the score:  
  
Gryffindor: Minus fifty points, and 2 detentions all by the new students, and all on the first day of school.  
  
Slytherin: First Warning, on their first day of school.  
  
I think that there are more benefits to being Slytherin Eh?  
  
(sorry about the 'Eh' It may not be a Canadian thing, but it is definitely something I do)  
  
-------  
  
Lunch time  
  
Today all the friends sat at the Gryffindor table, much to the dismay of the other Gryffindors. Not only did they lose fifty points on account of the stubbornness of Kimberley, they now had to eat lunch with a bunch of slimy Slytherins. And yes. that does include Draco.  
  
"Well this has been a pretty cool day," Kimberley said.  
  
"Kim, you have a detention," Kate pointed out.  
  
"Yah well so does Matt," Kimberley argued.  
  
"Yah, because of you!" Matt said.  
  
"Heh, this is funny. I like being Slytherin." Blaine laughed,  
  
"This isn't funny Blaine," Kate said.  
  
"I think it's pretty funny, although what we do on the first day reflects what the teacher will think of us for the rest of the year," Jessica said sensibly.  
  
"But Jess, we're always like this," Kim protested.  
  
"Yah, that's true," Jessica laughed.  
  
"What?! You're telling me that we can expect to lose fifty points everyday?" Ron said heatedly.  
  
"As I recall, no one was talking to you Weasley." Draco scowled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get those points back," Kim said, "It'll just take a little persuasion, and a little co-operation from Snape."  
  
"Kim you're not planning anything evil are you?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Kim grinned.  
  
"You do know that we could get kicked out of the school if you harm Snape." Jess said.  
  
"Who said I was going to harm Snape?" Kimberley asked innocently batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Then what are you planning to do?" Matt asked.  
  
"A little persuasion! You know: laxatives in his coffee, spiders in his bead, we could even trap him and wash his hair. That would really make him mad," Kimberley grinned.  
  
"I'm game," Jessica laughed.  
  
"Me too," Blaine said.  
  
"This ought to be amusing," Matt added.  
  
"OH for heaven's sakes," Kate muttered.  
  
"Jessica, I don't know if this is wise," Harry said.  
  
"Unfortunately I have to agree with Potter," Draco said while the whole table gasped that Draco actually AGREED with Harry.  
  
"Geez, Harry! Fine we'll get Fred and George," Jessica said.  
  
"Hey you leave my brother's out of this!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Shut up Ron," Fred said coming over because he heard his name.  
  
"What do you want?" George asked.  
  
"We would like you to help us get a little revenge on Snape," Blaine said.  
  
"ooh, What are you planning?" Fred and George grinned.  
  
"We'll decide later, but are you game?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Of course!" They laughed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Definitely not,"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"No, not a chance. Plus I would never work with a Weasley, not to mention a PAIR of Weasleys."  
  
"Although I don't like you guys, what about you and Hermione?" Jessica asked Ron.  
  
"Umm no," They both said together.  
  
"Wow, no one in this school has any fun at all," Kimberley said.  
  
"Come on it's time to get to our next class." Kate said.  
  
---------  
They all turned up early for Professor Moody's class since it was their first class with them ever.  
  
They all sat down and brought out their copies of The Drk Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.  
  
"Eck, what kind of book is this?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"A regular one," Jessica said.  
  
"Shut up Jessica," Kimberley said.  
  
Moody came clunking into the classroom. Jessica almost laughed because his eye was all freaky. . . . Not to mention he had a wooden leg.  
  
"ARR Laddies!" Blaine laughed.  
  
"Where's his parrot?" Matt laughed along with Blaine.  
  
Luckily Moody didn't hear.  
  
*taken from the book  
  
* "You can put those away." He growled, "Those books. You won't need them." *  
  
"Aye captain!" Matt, Blaine, Kim, and Jessica saluted their teacher.  
  
"You're very behind in the subject of Curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch ("Up to scratch?" Kim whispered in her desk.") on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you to deal with Dark -"  
  
"What you aren't staying?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"What you aren't staying?" Jessica said, mimicking Ron in a very feminine high voice.  
  
"You're a Weasley aren't you? You're dad got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. And yes I'm only staying for one year." Moody said.  
  
"Professor Moody?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes Miss . . . Tamarell is it?"  
  
"Yes sir. Exactly how tight was this corner?" Jessica said.  
  
"Well let's just say I got myself into quite a fix." Moody answered.  
  
"No I mean literally . . . How tight was the corner. And where was this corner. And how did you get into it? Didn't you think it was very foolish to you know . . . squeeze yourself into a corner?" Jessica asked.  
  
"And exactly how do you get into a fix?" Matt asked.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Moody stood up.  
  
"No sir, of course not sir." Matt and Jessica grinned.  
  
"Good." Moody said.  
  
"So - straight into it. Curses. The Cursed things are terribly annoying. They come in many strengths and forms. I'm not supposed to teach you this, but damn the Ministry of Magic. I think you ought to know since one day you might have to deal with them. The sooner you know what's happening the better. So here they are the three Illegal curses. The unfogivables. (here comes my favorite part of the paragraph. Oh and this isn't the EXACT copy from the book, I changed it.) A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."  
  
Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her Pokémon cards under her desk.  
  
"So what are the curses?" Moody asked the class.  
  
Ron put up his hand.  
  
"The Imperius curse." He said with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Ahhh yes, your father would know about that one. Lotsa trouble that one." Moody replied.  
  
Moody reached into his desk and took out a glass jar of three spiders. Harry knew that Ron hated spiders.  
  
And now Kimberley knew it to.  
  
"WHAHAHA" Kimberley laughed.  
  
"Yes Miss Chang?" Moody looked at Kim.  
  
"Erm. . . nothing." She smiled.  
  
"Ok now watch this Class." Moody took out one spider and placed it on the desk. He pointed his wand and said "IMPERIO!"  
  
Right before their eyes the spider. . .  
  
Did nothing.  
  
"Wow. . . That's a pretty nifty curse." Jessica laughed.  
  
"Miss Tamarell, If you can't appreciate the cleverness of the Dark Arts, then you can leave." Moody said to Jessica.  
  
"Oh no sir, I really do appreciate the spell that you did on the spider. Look for some reason it's scuttling about on the desk. Now look at it. I think it wants to build a web." Jessica smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm just a little rusty. Ok here we go again. Imperio!"  
  
This time the spider did something. The class watched in awe as the spider danced and did acrobatics on the desk. Then something weird happened.  
  
The spider was suddenly picked up a foot into the air.  
  
And flung. . .  
  
Straight at Ron.  
  
Ron screamed as the spider flew towards him, but then it stopped right in front of his nose. The spider waved and then dropped down onto the desk.  
  
"WHO DID THAT!?" Moody screamed.  
  
Instantly everyone's hands shot up showing that they held no wand. Of course. . . Moody didn't know a few things about the new students. . .  
  
"Maybe it's just because I'm a little rusty." Moody murmured to himself.  
  
"Yes, that must be it Sir," Kim said while grinning evilly at the back of Ron's head.  
  
"Ok, this curse gave the ministry tons of trouble. Many witches and wizards we're being controlled by the Imperius curse. It was very had to find out who was under it, or who was working of their own free will. The Imperius curse can be fought, and you will learn how. But it takes real strength of character. Better to avoid being hit though." Moody said.  
  
"Constant Vigilance," Jessica muttered.  
  
"Exactly Miss Tamarell, you took the words right out of my mouth. But I would appreciate you putting that book away," Moody said.  
  
"Yes sir," Jessica said as she put away her copy of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
"What's another Illegal curse?" Moody asked the class.  
  
Hermione's hand flew into the air, and so did Neville's.  
  
"Yes?" Moody pointed to Neville.  
  
"The Cruciatus curse." Neville said hesitantly.  
  
"The Cruciatrus curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." Moody explained. He pulled out another spider and pointed his wand at is "ENGORGIO!" The spider grew and was now larger than a spider. Kim's grin grew wider as Ron pushed his chair as far away from Moody's desk as possible.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Everyone gasped in horror as the spider started twitching and rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but if it could speak it would be screaming.  
  
"Reducio" Moody said.  
  
The spider reduced in size, and he put it back in the jar.  
  
"Pain, you don't need knives or swords. If you can perform this curse, you could break a person in a matter of seconds." Moody explained, " The last and final curse is Avada Kedavra, the last and worse of all curses. The killing curse."  
  
Moody took out the last spider and placed it on the dest. Raising his wand Moody screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
With a flash of green light, the spider rolled over. . . dead.  
  
"Wow. that was cool," Kimberley whispered.  
  
"You try that on me and I kill you," Jessica told Kim.  
  
"No. . . I was thinking more about Draco." She laughed.  
  
"Miss Chang and Miss Tamarell, this isn't a laughing matter! Thousands of Muggles and Humans have died under this curse!" Moody yelled.  
  
"Well can't you bring them back to life?" Matt asked.  
  
"No Mr. Dranon, You can't." Moody said.  
  
Kimberley walked up and picked up the spider. She then walked over to the desk and placed the spider onto it. She stared at it intently for several seconds, and then in some miracle, the spider started to move. One leg at a time the spider got up, and then scuttled off the desk. . .  
  
"How, how did you do that?" Moody stuttered.  
  
"Old man, you must be losing your touch. It was only knocked out. Imagine, not being able to kill a spider," Kim laughed.  
  
But Jessica, Kate, Matt, and Blaine knew that Kim was lying.  
  
She brought the spider back to life.  
Note from me: ok there was the sixth Chapter. This is going really slowly. And Brandon here keep interrupting me. Well. maybe Ill start chapter seven later tonight. Who knows?  
  
Reminder to me: Write next chapter.  
  
ILDM! 


	7. NINE PEOPLE! OUCH POOR MOMMY!

ILDM!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Note from me: I have no life. I mean . . . I'm writing a story about Harry Potter. Not to mention the fact that I have spent forty hours playing Final Fantasy Ten and I STILL HAVEN'T BEATEN IT. Not that that really matters at the moment. Soooo here we go. The sixth and final chapter.  
  
Heh KIDDING! I'm not even close to being finished. But I will try to make things go a little faster. So WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHAEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
The Gryffindor Room:  
  
"Dammit, I hate Divination homework." Ron said.  
  
"What the hell is divination?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. 'Wow. . . his teeth are really white.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Ummm. . . Hermione? Could you stop staring at my teeth?" Matt asked.  
  
"SHE WAS NOT STARING AT YOUR TEETH!" Ron yelled.  
  
"WHOAH!" Kate said, coming around the corner.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Kimberley asked. . . as she tipped a bucket of spiders all over Ron.  
  
"Well I don't know Kim. . . They're not very friendly to us." Matt said, ignoring Ron who was screaming and running all around the room.  
  
"Well you weren't very nice to us in the beginning either!" Hermione protested.  
  
"What did we do? We were nice!" Kimberley said, smiling in amusement as Ron did a funny little dance trying to get all the spiders out of his shirt.  
  
"You . . . were . . . NOT. . . nice!" Ron screamed still dancing.  
  
"Well what did we do exactly?" Kate asked.  
  
"You called my scar ugly," Harry said entering the room through the portrait hole with Jessica, Blaine, and Draco.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you don't think it's ugly?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"I think it's ugly," Draco said.  
  
"Harry, how can you stand hanging out with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, saying Draco's name with disgust.  
  
"Draco's not so bad," Harry lied.  
  
"I hate you Harry," Draco said.  
  
"In case you haven't . . AHHHH. . noticed, you just called Malfoy Dra - AHHH - co and he just called you Harry," Ron said screaming when he saw a spider scuttling on the floor.  
  
"Ron. . . did you know there's a spider in your hair?" Jessica asked the frightened Ron.  
  
"Wha - AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.  
  
Jessica doubled over laughing. Of course there was no spider in Ron's hair. Jessica just thought it was amusing.  
  
"Ron. . . RON!" Harry screamed.  
  
"What?! BLOODY WHAT?!" Ron screamed, combing his fingers through his hair, and starting his funny dance again.  
  
"There's nothing in your hair. Jessica was just making a joke. A MEAN joke," Harry said.  
  
"It wasn't mean!" Jessica protested.  
  
"Listen to me. I have been friends with Ron and Hermione since first year, I still want to be your friend, but I can't unless you all decide to get along! Otherwise I'll have to give up my friendship with you, and I don't want to do that." Harry said.  
  
"Dammit," Jessica said.  
  
"I could never get along with Ron," Matt said.  
  
"They I guess we'll all have to go our separate ways. . ." Harry said sadly.  
  
"No wait," Jessica said.  
  
"Jessica, there's no way that we can do this," Kate said.  
  
"Yes there is!" Jessica stated excitedly.  
  
"I don't know if I want to be friends with Potter," Draco said.  
  
"Believe me, I DON'T want to be friends with Malfoy," Ron stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Oh shut up," Kate told Ron.  
  
"LISTEN!" Jessica screamed, " Ok Grade seven I was sitting on my computer reading Sailor Moon Fanfiction right? Well I stumbled across this really cool one where Kunzite and Serena fell in love, and It was soooo cool cause Kunzite is soooooo hot. . ." Jessica drooled.  
  
"And. . . ?" Harry motioned.  
  
"Oh! And they had to do this bonding thing, so I was thinking that we could all bond!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean 'bond' and how?" Hermione asked intrigued.  
  
"Well, just a few minutes ago, I was down in my room reading a book I got from the library," Jessica said.  
  
"Ooh what book?!" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"It was called 'The gift of friendship, a magical study'" Jessica said.  
  
"OH! I read that one! Are you talking about the one where you drink the Laranga potion? Or the other one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The other one." Jessica said seriously.  
  
Hermione looked down at her palm. "Ow."  
  
"What? WHAT!?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, in the sailormoon fanfic they cut their palms and held them together  
(Dear writer of this fic. I LOVED IT! I ABSOLUTLEY LOVED THAT STORY! I MUST HAVE READ IT ABOUT A MILLION TIMES! Serena and Kunzite. . . WHO WOULD'VE KNOWN! Unfortunately I can't read it anymore. . . CAUSE I CAN'T FIND IT! *sob* *sob*)  
  
And they bonded. So does anyone have a knife?" Jessica explained.  
  
All of their faces went white.  
  
"I'm sure we can become friends Jessica!" Harry smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh don't be a wuss, I'll just call one in," Jessica said as she summoned a knife.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do what?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Magic without a wand," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know, ask Hagrid. He said it was possible," Jessica explained.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. . . All of us now, and Hagrid, oh and Dumbledore if Hagrid remembered to tell him," Jessica said.  
  
"I'm sure Hagrid would remember something so important," Harry said.  
  
"Of course, so I'll go first," Jessica said as she dragged the knife along her palm. Slowly a slither of blood started to seep from the wound. "I made the knife so it wouldn't hurt when you cut with it," She explained to her friends.  
  
She passed around the knife, and everyone cut their hand. Although. . . for some reason Draco almost passed out when he saw the blood. Who ever thought that he was squeamish?  
  
"Ok, everyone hold hands." Jessica ordered.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not holding the mudblood's hands." Draco said.  
  
"Fine I'll hole your hand, Kim you take the other one." Jessica said.  
  
"Yah Yah," Kim agreed.  
  
Jessica watched as everyone gathered in a circle and held hands. Finally when everyone was together she laughed noticing all the blood on the carpet.  
  
"Ok now everyone imagine that there is a strong bond holding us all together," Jessica said.  
  
"What kind of bond?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dunno whatever," Jessica said.  
  
"What about handcuffs?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh come on. . . it's not that bad." Kate said.  
  
"Ok next step. Say these words with me," Jessica said.  
  
"These words with me," Draco laughed.  
  
Jessica said nothing but kicked him on the shins.  
  
"Owww ok!" Draco grimaced.  
  
"Ok 'for friendships made and friendships lost, bind us together so that we may never apart. Our hearts are strong enough. May our blood mix together so we will be one." Jessica chanted.  
  
The rest said the words. Suddenly there was a great white light which enveloped them as if it were a blanket. They felt a sharp pain as if a sharp spear pierced them from their hands through their hearts to their other hand. The white light suddenly turned red like a pool of blood. Thoughts flew through the air, they could all see inside each other, see into their hearts into their minds. It was like they were born again.  
  
Born as one. 


	8. INTRODUCING GoM!

Chapter 7  
  
Note from me: I have recently developed a cold. Not going to write till I'm better. SO HA! Fine I will, but you're forcing me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So blah.  
  
"Hmm . . . How about that eh?" Jessica said.  
  
"Ouch you're hurting my head. Don't talk." Harry said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, my head hurts as well," Jessica put her hand to her head.  
  
"Ack! You're all in my head!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Wow. . ." Kim said.  
  
"Wow is right," Matt whispered.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A stern voice said in the direction of the portrait.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T YELL!" They all screamed in unison.  
  
"What did you do?" They turned around to see Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I dunno, something in that book." Jessica groaned clutching her head.  
  
"WHAT BOOK!?" Professor McGonagall screamed, although she already knew.  
  
" 'The gift of friendship, a magical study'" Jessica said hesitantly.  
  
"My Goodness! I told her to get rid of that book years ago!" Professor McGonagall said in a panicky voice.  
  
"What's the problem Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You foolish children, you don't realize what you've done do you?" She asked.  
  
"Umm . . . obviously not," Matt said.  
  
"This particular spell has been banned for years! You could go to Azkaban for this!" She panicked.  
  
"But we didn't know!" Blaine protested.  
  
"I realize that! We'll have to go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"That won't be necessary, I felt the power." The Headmaster said.  
  
They all looked to Dumbledore who just came in through the portrait hole. His eyes weren't twinkling now. . .  
  
"Miss Granger, this is by far the most irresponsible thing you've ever done," Dumbledore said in a stern voice.  
  
"I . . . I didn't know!" Hermione protested.  
  
"It wasn't her fault!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Miss Tamarrell, are you telling me that this was your idea?" Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"Yes, it was," Jessica bowed her head.  
  
"Where did you get this idea from? A certain fanfiction. . . ?" Dumbledore implored.  
  
"You read it too? Wasn't it miraculous?!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"Jessica, tell me. Do you remember what happened to the two after they bonded?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . Maybe. . ." Jessica said.  
  
"Yet you still went through with this," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Headmaster, it was the only way! I know what happens, and I feel that we could stop it! Voldemort isn't getting any weaker Professor! I know what he's planning! I know everything! This is THE ONLY WAY!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"Yes! We have to save Hogwarts!" Kate screamed.  
  
"And how exactly do you know this information Miss Tamarell?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"If I were to tell you, it would skew the future, we wouldn't know what was coming. The fact that we are here changes factors that shouldn't have been changed. But since we're here and we know, then we can help. But we can only help at the last moment. I know things that would make your blood curl." Jessica snarled.  
  
"With that bond, you've created the most dangerous weapon. Combine all your powers and you could destroy cities, countries, the world," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know," Jessica stated.  
  
"You're going to have to just accept it Professor, You can't change it," Kate said.  
  
"Professor we must tell the ministry!" Professor McGonagall protested.  
  
"No, they're right. We must use them. They are our only hope. Remember Voldemort, Minerva. Remember." Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"WE WILL NOT BE YOUR TOOL!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"You will not use us," Draco said.  
  
"Miss Tamarell, I can't change what you did. You know what happens. You are one. You can feel each other. What do you think will happen if one of you falls in love? Did you think about that Jessica?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Then we will let them enter our bond," Jessica said.  
  
"You can't!" Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I know it is possible Professor," Jessica said.  
  
"You have made your decision; you will have to deal with the problems that come along. But as a weapon for the wizarding world against Voldemort I will provide you all with a dormitory of your own. There is no way that you could all stay apart and live for very long," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"We will destroy Voldemort," Kimberley said to his back.  
  
Dumbledore turned around, his eyes twinkling once more.  
  
"I'm sure you will," He said.  
  
(OOOOOOOOOH! AHHHHH!!! *I'm freakin myself out! *)  
  
------ The new dormitory.  
  
"I hope you realize that this isn't a treat, it's a necessity," Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.  
  
"What ever," Kimberley said.  
  
"I can't take points off your house, since you are probably the weapon that could save us all, but I can tell you that I am very, VERY disappointed." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Ooh I'm trembling in fear." Draco laughed.  
  
"But I can punish you," Professor threatened.  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked afraid.  
  
"I can do many things. But I AM going to have to remove you all from your houses. You are no longer Gryffindor nor are you Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"What! What about the quidditch team!?" Harry protested.  
  
"Hope that your friends are good flyers. You will have your own team, and your own house. But do realize that there is probably no way of winning the house cup with such few students. You can make up your own name. . . And I will assign Professor Moody for your Head of house for the year," Professor McGonagall said then she turned and left.  
  
"You're kidding me," Jessica said.  
  
"I've never been on a broom," Kimberley whined.  
  
"Well I can't fly," Hermione said.  
  
"Dammit! We were going to win this year too!" Harry yelled.  
  
"This is ALL your fault," Hermione yelled at Jessica.  
  
"What's more important, quidditch? Or saving the bloody world?!" Jessica asked them.  
  
They just looked away.  
  
"We start quidditch training tomorrow," Harry said.  
  
"What about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Even you." Harry concluded.  
  
"Hey on the bright side we get to make up our own name!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"Ooh! How bout the Matthew's!" Matt said.  
  
"Ooh! How bout not!" Kate said.  
  
"Oh please," Draco drawled.  
  
"Lets be something cool," Jessica said.  
  
"Well duh," Kimberley laughed.  
  
"Well, the other houses are last names, sooo, we can't do that," Hermione said.  
  
"They all have an animal, what's a cool animal?" Blaine asked.  
  
"I liked snakes," Jessica and Draco pouted.  
  
"Me too," Kimberley added.  
  
"Ok so no animal," Matt concluded.  
  
"Well. . . we're a weapon. That's what Dumbledore calls us," Jessica said.  
  
"The weapon for wizards is a curse," Draco said.  
  
"Oh come on! Guns are cooler. I bet if we aimed a gun at Voldemort, he'd die as quickly as any other person," Matt said.  
  
"Swords!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
"Daggers!" Kate said.  
  
"Nuclear bombs!" Blaine said.  
  
"Nuclear bombs?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well you guys took all the cool ones," Blaine frowned.  
  
"GUN BLADES!" Kim screamed.  
  
"Umm. . . no," Jessica laughed.  
  
"Oh please, half of the students wont know what the hell you're talking about." Hermione said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm a little lost," Ron said.  
  
"A Nuclear bomb could kill all of the students in the school in a matter of seconds. It could take out half a city. There's no Ava Kedavra to it. It's a weapon of Mass Destruction." Jessica explained.  
  
"Damn, So if we tried to take out all the muggles in the world, like Voldemort is doing. . . then it wouldn't matter, they could kill us in a matter of seconds," Draco said.  
  
"Don't tell me that you actually are a deatheater" Jessica scowled.  
  
"No, but my father is," Draco said.  
  
"Flamethrowers are cool," Jessica laughed.  
  
"Rocket launchers."  
  
"I'm running out of weapons," Kimberley said.  
  
"Can't we just decide?" Matt said.  
  
( note from me: Sorry about this. . . I actually don't know what to name us. . . hence why it's taking me so long)  
  
"Ok well I vote on swords," Jessica said.  
  
"Me too!" They all agreed.  
  
"or guns. . ." Jessica changed her mind.  
  
They all groaned.  
  
"Ok well how about this: The Guns of Heaven" Jessica concluded.  
  
"Umm. can we be the: Guns of Hell?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"Ooooh: The Guns of Satan" Matt said.  
  
"Ok how 'bout: The Guns of Morningstar," Jessica finished.  
  
"I like it," Blaine agreed.  
  
"Who's Morningstar?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked.  
  
"Seriously. . . does no one read the bible?" Jessica asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Read Isaiah 14:12, it says this: Isaiah 14:12 "How you have fallen from heaven, O morningstar, son of the dawn! You have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations! Morningstar = Lucifer." Jessica explained.  
  
"Wow. . . . do you read the bible?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but I did read a book called 'Archangel Protocol'  
  
(Note from me: Excellent book by the way. Just amazing. And the other one! Helped me understand the whole Four Horsemen thing! A MUST read. And Fallen Host. REALLY COOL! Especially my favorite character: Morningstar.)  
  
It explains the whole thing," Jessica explained.  
  
"Yah, I knew you didn't read the bible," Kate said.  
  
"Bah, so does everyone agree?" Jessica asked.  
  
"We like, can we go to bed now?" They asked.  
  
"Mais oui," Jessica said.  
  
"Uhh. right," Said Kim, Harry, Ron, and Draco, who don't speak French.  
  
They went up to their dormitories, which were just like the other ones, but all white. They would choose their colors later. On the other hand, they had a much better view from their windows. That's good right?  
  
And so they slept.  
  
--------  
  
Next morning at breakfast  
  
"Where are we supposed to sit?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno Potter, I was thinking that EMPTY TABLE OVER THERE!" Draco drawled.  
  
"No need for sarcasm Draco," Jessica said.  
  
"Fine, well let's sit down," Ron said.  
  
They sat down at the table and grabbed some toast.  
  
"Whoah the hostility!" Matt said, looking around at the school as they glared at them.  
  
"Well. . . we did take both the Gryffindor and Slytherin's Seekers," Jessica said.  
  
"That's true, look Dumbledore's going to say something," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Dear students, you will notice that there is a separate table for some students who made some very bad decisions. These decisions are irrevocable, and we have no choice but to accept them. I can not give details, but in the end, these few students could save the world as we know it. It has been decided that their Head of House will be Professor Moody for the year, and they have chosen their new house name. This new house will only be in place until they leave the Hogwarts school at the end of their twelfth year, unless circumstances prevent this. They have decided on the name, 'The Guns of Morninstar' and I have decided that their house colors should be black and white. Black for the poor decisions that they have made. And White for the hope that they will bring to the world. I hope you will not shun them, or hate them. They will have their own Quidditch team, and they will be living in their new dormitories. No information will be disclosed in case some students might follow in their footsteps." Dumbledore said solemnly then he left the hall.  
  
Whispers echoed throughout the hall as the students stole glances at the new house.  
  
"Guns of Morningstar? What kind of name is that?" Ron's brothers came over. Clearly upset that Ron and his friends should get all this special treatment.  
  
"I don't know, some muggle thing," Ron said glumly.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I hope that your quidditch team will do well," George smirked.  
  
"Yah. . . I hope to," Draco and Harry sighed.  
  
"Look the post is coming in!" Jessica said excitedly. She had only seen the owls come in once and she thought that it was fascinating.  
  
"Harry, there's a letter for you," Hermione pointed out, even though Harry knew since the letter fell into his porridge.  
  
"It's from Snuffles!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Snuffles?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"My. . . umm. ." Harry stammered, not knowing if he should tell his new friends.  
  
'His godfather, an ex-convict, anigmus. . . dog," Jessica said in a sort of trance.  
  
"What?! How did you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"You forget, we're bonded Ron, I can willingly go into the bond and see what you are all thinking. I can see what you all know. I know what you feel, what you wish. I bet we could even send messages to each other telepathically." Jessica said.  
  
"Oooh, this is going to be very useful in tests!" Kimberley said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, you know the second book?!" Jessica asked her friends.  
  
"I read that one!" Kimberley said.  
  
"I saw the movie!" Matt said.  
  
"You did not, don't lie Matt," Kate rolled her eyes as Matt pouted.  
  
"Well, you know how Harry is a parseltongue?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yah," Kate answered as Blaine and Matt looked confused.  
  
"Well! I bet that we could all speak parsel toungue!" Jessica said.  
  
"Ooh! Like we could talk to snakes?! That's so cool!" Kimberley exclaimed.  
  
"That also means that we might have to put up with scar pains like Potter," Draco said.  
  
"We might have to put up with each other's pain. . ." Jessica said quietly.  
  
"Well as long as no one gets hurt," Kimberley said cheerfully as Ron and Hermione groaned staring at Harry.  
  
"On the other hand, I bet we could all speak French now," Jessica said.  
  
"Bonjour," Ron said.  
  
"Comment ca va?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tu es un poisson," Kimberley laughed.  
  
"Yah. . . Ok Kim. . ." Blaine said.  
  
"Yah, but what does the letter say?" Kate said, trying to get everyone back on track.  
  
"Yah Harry!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and glared at those who tried to read over his shoulder. Of course. . . little did her know that everyone reached into the bond and read it with Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry -  
  
I'm flying north immediately. This new about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is (Jessica snorted at this)  
  
I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep you eyes open, Harry.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"What a load of crap," Jessica said.  
  
"Whats crap?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uhh nothing," Jessica said.  
  
"This is bad, he's going to get into danger coming here. And wait a second. You all read the letter didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
They all looked away, though Draco snickered.  
  
"Oh please, there have to be rules!" Harry protested.  
  
They all attempted to look away farther, but only managed to hurt their necks.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Harry said as the rest got up and quickly left the room.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone listening?" Harry yelled towards their back.  
  
---- -  
  
Moody's class.  
  
"Soooo Harry, it seems that I'll be the Head of your house," Moody said.  
  
"Who says it's Harry's house?" Matt protested.  
  
"Well I just assumed since Harry is. . ." Moody trailed off.  
  
"Harry is what? The golden boy?" Draco sneered.  
  
"It's not Harry's house, its all of our house. We're one now Professor," Jessica glared.  
  
"Although Malfoy is making it difficult," Ron scowled.  
  
"You're not much help either Ron," Kate said.  
  
"Well, I suppose that whoever's house it is, that we will do quite well this year. Ok now onto the lesson. Today I will be putting the imperius curse on each of you to see how well you do, and if you can resist it." Moody explained.  
  
"That's illegal!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Dumbledore wants you to know," Moody said.  
  
"Yah. . ." Jessica glared at Moody.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Moody asked.  
  
Silence  
  
"Ok then we'll just go in turns," Moody said.  
  
The class watched as some of the students did amazing things. Some would be impossible if it weren't for the curse.  
  
"Ok. Mr Potter," Moody said.  
  
Harry stepped up like the rest of the class. 'Imperio' Moody yelled. Harry felt a sense of leaving his body. As he floated through the air, he heard Moody telling him to: Jump onto the desk.  
  
Of course. The others (through their bond) thought that jumping onto the desk was ridiculous. They told Harry to: Pull down your pants Harry. Pull down your pants.  
  
To tell you the truth. . . that's what Kim was saying. But the others went along thinking it was hilarious.  
  
Harry who was still standing there, neither jumping nor pulling down his pants, blushed a deep pink.  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!" Harry said turning to look at his new 'friends'.  
  
The class watched in confusion as they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry, do you realize that you just threw off the Imperius curse?" Moody asked.  
  
"Yah." Harry said as he glared towards his friends.  
  
"That's amazing! Potter through off the curse! First he beats Avada Kedavra, and now he beats the Imperius! It's absolutely amazing!" Moody jumped around on his wooden leg.  
  
"Bah, we get no credit at all," Blaine grumbled.  
  
"No of course not, I mean it's the Golden Boy," Draco snarled.  
  
"To bad he didn't take his pants off though, that would've been a laugh," Jessica said.  
  
"Poor Harry," Hermione sighed.  
  
Moody went through the list of students, of course all of the Guns of Morningstar threw off the curse. They were all bonded so the other's helped out like they did for Harry.  
  
"Amazing, nine students who can resist the curse. This is truly a reason to celebrate," Moody smiled as the students left the room.  
  
"My god, that was pretty funny," Jessica laughed.  
  
"Pull down your pants?! I can't believe you told me to do that!" Harry said indignantly.  
  
"Oh suck it up," Matt said.  
  
"Well. . . at least we won't have to worry about that curse," Kate smiled.  
  
"Or that Kedavra thing," Kimberley grinned.  
  
"How did you do that anyways Kim?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just willed it to live I guess," Kim shrugged.  
  
"You mean it was really dead?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well yah," Kimberley said.  
  
"I wonder how powerful we really are," Jessica said.  
  
"Well for one thing, we can do magic without the use of a wand," Matt observed.  
  
"We can bring back the dead," Kate said.  
  
"We can throw off that stupid curse," Blaine added.  
  
"Well the actual question is, are Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, as strong as we are?" Jessica wondered.  
  
"I don't know, we could always look through the bond," Kate said.  
  
"Yah of course," Jessica said.  
  
"Well we really need to get to class, we have transfiguration," Hermione pointed down the hall to the classroom.  
  
"Cool, we've never had this class yet!" Jessica said.  
  
"What's transfiguration?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"That thing. . ." Blaine said.  
  
"What thing?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Blaine yelled.  
  
"Argh come on we're going to be late!" Draco snarled.  
  
They rushed into the classroom and took their seats in the back of the class.  
  
"Good day students. I understand it's your first class here?" Professor McGonagall lifted her eye brow towards the Guns of Morningstar (GoM) sitting in the back.  
  
"Yes'm!" The smiled.  
  
"Very well. Today we will be attempting to turn this dove into a fan. It shouldn't be hard if you managed to turn the hedgehog into a pincushion like Miss Granger did." The professor said as she passed out cages to the students.  
  
Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson and accepted her bird.  
  
"Isn't this a waste of birds?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Poor birdie," Kate said stroking her bird.  
  
"If you want to fail this term, then yes it is a waste of birds. But I don't think you want to fail," McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Ok," Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Ok you will have the rest of the class, try not to make a mess of things," McGonagall stared at her new students.  
  
"That's unfair," Kimberley whined as McGonagall gave them a dirty look.  
  
"I don't know how to do this! She didn't explain it," Jessica stared at the bird.  
  
"Just . . . try and turn it into a fan," Hermione said.  
  
"It might work easier for you Miss Tamarell, if you had a wand," Professor McGonagall said sarcastically.  
  
"That's it," Jessica glared towards the teacher. Then she took the bird out and set it on her desk. The class watched in amusement as Jessica tried to turn the bird into a fan without using a wand. But after about five seconds of staring the bird suddenly turned into a white silky fan.  
  
"HA!" Jessica laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Oh! I see how you did it!" Kimberley said excitedly, as she looked at her bird and it turned into a fan.  
  
The class watched in amazement as all of their birds suddenly changed into fans, one after another.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco obviously couldn't do this without using their wands, so they to watched in amazement. Soon the whole class was covered in multi-colored fans.  
  
"Miss Tamarell, Miss Chang, Miss Endril, boys, I think that you have made your point," Professor McGonagall stared at them in amazement.  
  
"I think we have," Jessica grinned.  
  
In a matter of seconds all the fans, but their own, turned back into pearly white birds.  
  
"I think we should give the other's a chance," Jessica laughed as the class and Hermione glared at them.  
  
"Yes, I think they should get to work," Professor McGonagall turned around and watched as the students got back to turning their birds back into fans.  
  
Jessica, Kate, Kim, Matt, and Blaine sat their chatting since they had already turned their birds into perfect fans.  
  
-------- -  
  
"Do you think that through the bond that we can learn how to do wandless magic?" Hermione asked, not liking that the other's had an advantage on her.  
  
"Not sure," Jessica shrugged.  
  
"It's cool," Kate said as she juggled fire in her hands.  
  
"Kate . . . you're going to burn us," Draco drawled.  
  
"What ever goes best!" Kate laughed.  
  
"Well, I think that we should really get to potions then," Jessica sighed.  
  
"Wonder why Snape doesn't like us anymore," Blaine sighed along with Jessica.  
  
"Probably because of Kim," Matt laughed.  
  
"Did you notice that we never went to that detention?" Kimberley looked nervous.  
  
"I don't think I want to go to potions anymore," Matt said as he started to walk in the other direction.  
  
"Oh don't be a wuss," Jessica rolled her eyes as she grabbed the back of Matt's shirt.  
  
"At least we're not late," Kimberley smiled.  
  
---------- - Potions class.  
  
"Everyone give a nice round of applause for Mr. Potter, for breaking the rules, and being rewarded for it once again," Snape said sarcastically, then he growled at the students who actually started clapping. One being Kimberley.  
  
"Oh Pipe down Professor," Jessica snarled.  
  
"Miss Tamarell, I wont take you using that language with me," Snape snarled back, "and you Miss. Chang. I have no proof, but I'm most certain that you were the one who caused half of my hair to disappear. I'll be watching young lady. I'll be watching. . ." Snape said to Kim, who was crossing her eyes and making faces right to his face.  
  
"Soooooo. . ." Blaine said looking at his watch.  
  
"Just because you have your own house, doesn't mean that you have permission to be snarky to your professors." Snape said.  
  
"Can we start the lesson now please?" Kate asked politely.  
  
"Yes, we can." Snape snarled, "Today we will be making a potion called 'Vite' this potion will. . ."  
  
"Make us go fast?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes, it seems someone's been studying, Five points for GoM." Snape said oily.  
  
The Calgarians sniggered because the name means 'fast' or 'quickly' in French.  
  
"Ok, here is the list of ingredients, now go to work," Snape snarled.  
  
Everyone got up and went pulled out their cauldrons.  
  
"So, what ingredients do we need?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Zest of Foxfruit, Dreamwood powder, Gatorade?" Hermione listed the rest of the ingredients, as the Calgarians looked into her bond to find what the ingredients looked like, then they just created them with their magic. Except for Gatorade, which Hermione didn't know what it was. Good thing they did though.  
  
They had all their ingredients in big jars which sat on the table. They read the instructions out loud and as they read the instructions they used magic to do it for them.  
  
"Mix the Foxfruit and Dreamwood powder into boiling water. Stir clockwise four times, and then add the Gatorade and stir twenty times counter clockwise." Jessica mumbled. Amazingly as she said it, the jar of Foxfruit lept up and poured out just the right measurement of Zest into the pot, the same with the Powder. A fire burst up around the cauldron and caused it to boil in three seconds flat. A spoon magically appeared out of thin air and stirred the four times. Then the Gatorade appeared and poured itself in. "Excellent," Jessica laughed, finished, as she watched the other Calgarians finish in the same manner.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had another reason to glare, as they were still measuring their ingredients.  
  
"What is this?" Snape snarled at her potion.  
  
"The potion, der," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well then, let's see you drink it then," He smiled.  
  
"Sure why not," Jessica shrugged. She then put a little into a cup and drank it.  
  
The class watched nervously as her face started to turn a deep. . . .  
  
Green  
Note from me: Watch the movie Waydowntown. It's about Calgarians. Might get a better idea watching it. So yah! 


	9. VITE I SAID! MY HAIR!

Chapter 8  
  
Note from me: These notes are getting tedious. Disclaimer: This goes for the rest of the story. I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.  
  
Jessica looked around the room cautiously. Everyone in the room was staring at her unblinkingly, in fact it had been over twenty seconds and no one had blinked, moved, or even breathed. Jessica moved towards the unmoving Snape and quickly waved her had in front of his face. But Professor Snape didn't even move. Jessica quickly removed the spell that Kimberley was casting on her, making her face an ugly shade of green, and snarled towards the unmoving Kimberley.  
  
'This is odd,' Jessica thought to herself. She walked around the room, moving peoples arms around, opening and closing their eyes. Making Draco's hair stick up. . .  
  
"Perhaps it's like that movie, Clock Stoppers. It's not everybody who stopped moving, I'm just moving really fast. Yah that makes sense, since the potion is called vite. I wonder when it wears off," Jessica pondered aloud.  
  
She sat down and stared at Snape. After about five minutes of this she got bored. But she did notice that Professor Snape had closed his eyes. Sighing she got up and headed towards the GoM dormitories, hoping to get a little homework done before the potion wore off.  
  
Walking into the dormitory she headed up to her room and dug through her trunk to find some papers, when her eyes fell upon her Goblet of Fire book. She picked up the book and opened it to no page in particular.  
  
The Triwizard Competition.  
  
"Of course!" Jessica exclaimed. She didn't know how she forgot about the tournament. It was totally unfair that she wouldn't be allowed to compete, where Harry will be. Although, maybe she could prevent Harry from playing, therefore spoiling the plans of Crouch the Younger who at the moment was using Moody's body as a disguise.  
  
But no. . . Perhaps there would be a way of getting into the tournament though. She just needed to have a little talk to a certain Ghost named the Caemlyn Tamarall, AKA the Bloody Baron. Maybe he would put her name in. She could bring much honor to her family, even if she didn't know anyone in it other than the Baron.  
  
Maybe. . .  
  
Jessica groaned as she stood up, stuffing her homework and her Goblet of Fire book into an extra bag that she had lying around. She then went back to the Potions classroom to find that nothing had changed.  
  
About two hours later, after finishing all of her homework, Jessica noticed that Snape was no longer just standing there blinking. His face was in a confused and stupefied look. He probably wondered how I just disappeared, Jessica mused to herself. Looking around the room she noticed that Draco's hands were on his head, and he had a sour expression on his face while Kimberley was pointing and laughing at him. Then suddenly in a quick blur and a spinning of the room, everybody started moving and talking at the same time.  
  
"My hair! How did that happen to my hair?!" Draco howled.  
  
"I don't know, my arm was just suddenly there. . ." Ron blushed at a stupefied Kate. Jessica laughed knowing where his hand was.  
  
"Miss Tamarell, can you please explain to me what has happened just now?" Snape said after he snarled to the class to stop their yappering.  
  
"Well Sir, it's actually not all that complicated. I in fact had a long time to think about it. You see, in the muggle world there was this movie, it was called 'Clock Stoppers' but as you know, I didn't stop time, I only made myself go faster, with the help of the Vite potions." Jessica explained.  
  
"That's impossible, the potions is to make Runners able to run a few seconds faster than usual. It is used on dogs to make them able to chase away robbers faster. It cannot make it so you can go as fast as you were going." Snape said.  
  
"Well then, I don't know how to explain it. I took the potion and then I noticed that none of you were moving. So I moved a few of you, and nothing happened. I didn't know when it would wear off, so I went to go get some extra work, and I finished it. If it had been real time, I was sitting there for two hours getting my work done. I don't know how I did it, I just followed the instructions." Jessica tried to explain.  
  
"I see, well. . . Could you give me the potion and I'll do some tests on it," Snape asked.  
  
"Sure," Jessica smiled, and then she poured the rest of her potion into a jar and handed it over to the Professor.  
  
"Well there is still time for all of you to finish your own potions. I suggest you start now," Snape said to the class.  
  
The everybody got back to work, except the the GoMs who already finished.  
  
"So, what was it like?" Kimberley asked Jessica.  
  
"Boring, I didn't know what to do, so I ended up doing my homework," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"You could've done something more exciting or cool," Blaine said.  
  
"Yah, but I didn't know when the potion would wear off, so maybe next time," Jessica said.  
  
"I don't think that there'll be a next time. Snape wont let us make that potion again, if it means that we'll have an advantage on everything." Kate said.  
  
"Yah that's true, but there was something that he doesn't know," Jessica laughed.  
  
"What is that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, I think that it had something to do with how much magic you possess. For example, if we all drank the potions, it'd probably be stronger, and last for a much longer time. That's why on dogs it only makes them speed up a little. They have no magic. But say Snape, he could probably talk and move much faster than a regular person could. Dumbledore may be able to do what I did, but not as long, about two minutes. But us, we're much stronger, especially because of our bond. Does that make any sense?" Jessica tried to explain, looking a little confused herself.  
  
"I get it," Kate said.  
  
"What about Harry, and the others?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jessica said.  
  
"Alright class, you should be finished your potions, and since we have seen what has happened to Miss Tamarell, I think it would be wise not to test our potions. Please just clean up your stuff, and be on your way," Snape said, and then turned back to examine the potion.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we can leave then, since we've finished our potion," Kimberley said looking at her watch.  
  
"Good, I'm tired of school, we can quit now," Jessica sighed contentedly.  
  
Then they walked out of the classroom and towards their dorm.  
  
Note from me: I know that this is really short. But I'm on my Dad's laptop and I have to go to bed now. So Good night! 


	10. QUICK BREAK

Quick break.  
  
Hello, this is me, sitting in my room, under my covers, at 12 34 at night. Trying to blink a lot to stay awake.  
  
I'm getting so tired and I don't know what to do. I'm thinking along the lines of going to sleep. But I feel that I have an obligation to write a chapter. Only one problem. I don't know what's going to happen in the next bit in the actual book. So I can't really write. . .  
  
I suppose that I could just make a side adventure, or something humorous, or I could go down stairs and watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
I don't know. I have an excellent idea for a humorous chapter, only my characters gotta get a little closer for the chapter to work right. So it's highly unfair.  
  
Bah. I wrote an essay today for my provincial exams. Terribly annoying those things are, but I really had no choice.  
  
I think I've thoroughly annoyed everyone today with my obsession with Draco Malfoy. No one really understands that it's not the Draco in the movie that I love. It's the Draco in the book. So when they say that Tom Felton is hot, I just look at them strangely. Heh It's really amusing.  
  
So, I don't really know what to write at the moment, so I wont really write anything. I'll just keep on ranting like I am now. Although I wouldn't call this a rant.  
  
I figure that Harry Potter is one of those uhh . . . whatcha me call em? I have no idea what I'm talking about. Rogue is cool. Heh I went from Harry to Rogue. Whahaha. . .  
  
I wonder if Kimmy is still on msn?  
  
Heh, speak of the devil. As soon as I typed her name, she IM'd me. It was rather funny. . .  
  
Too bad I'm to tired to think much. I'm planning to write until I'm to tired to write anymore. It'd probably be better to write something about the story, but I'm out of fresh ideas. So I'm just going to keep typing and typing.  
  
And listening to Marilyn Manson.  
  
Lol. WHAHAHAH. Yes I am listening to Marilyn Manson.  
  
Did you ever notice how they never have Harry Potter and the gang doing menial tasks like clipping their nails? Or the girls shaving their legs? Its very odd. I decided that in my story you will see that kind of stuff. Lol. Because I'm a little strange. Not to mention the fact that Kim helped with the idea. Gotta love that Kimberley.  
  
She actually is quite violent. She likes to burn things. Pretty much what you read in the story, is what she really is like. Although she is a very nice person at times.  
  
Lol. . . At TIMES. 'Times' being the operative word.  
  
Jessica: AHHHH Kimberley! Don't hit me!!!  
  
Kimberley: You'll pay Jessica . . you'll pay.  
  
Jessica: Bah  
  
Kimberley: Bah  
  
Jessica: I love Draco Malfoy  
  
Kimberley: Shut up!  
  
Jessica: Yah ok.  
  
Sooo. that was rather odd now wasn't it? But yah, that's what you get for expecting something intelligent from me.  
  
WHAHAHA  
  
Ooh Spider man. I've always wondered how often Spider man washes his suit. It seems that he's always wearing it under his clothes. And no offense, but you would think that you would see the Red and Blue colors under the White SHIRT. But no, you never see.  
  
Unless its because he's not wearing his outfit under. He actually changes. But you would have to learn how to change really fast. Because that outfit would be really tight.  
  
K I've had enough.  
  
Expect the next chapter soon! 


	11. WOW THAT's A REALLY BIG SHIP!

Chapter 9  
  
The GoM's groaned loudly as they climbed multitudes of stairs. Their dorm was in one of the tallest towers in the castle. Meaning that it wasn't so easy to reach. Especially if you're lazy, computer playing, sleeping, out of shape students.  
  
"May I ask where you are off to?" McGonagall asked, as she passed them on the way up their fifth set of stairs.  
  
"Dorm. . ." Was all they could blurt out.  
  
"Rest. . . take. . . break. . ." Jessica groaned loudly as she dropped herself onto the bottom step of the staircase.  
  
"The students from Durmstang and Beauxbatons will be here soon, I suggest you turn around, and go to the Hall," McGonagall smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly.  
  
Around this time Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron approached cheerfully, not tired at all. In fact they looked like they could probably carry them all the way up the rest of the stairs. . .  
  
"What a good idea. . ." Kim grinned.  
  
"Ack, we have to turn around anyways. . ." Jessica groaned again, as she forced herself to her feet. "To the Hall!"  
  
The rest groaned and started their dreary march down the stairs. Glaring and making faces at Professor McGonagall the whole way down.  
  
"I know what you're doing," McGonagall smiled, "Ten points from GoM."  
  
They all growled, and hissed under their breath. Luckily, before they lost anymore points, they successfully made it down to the Hall. Standing there was all the students waiting impatiently for the new students to arrive. No one knows exactly how they will arrive, they just knew that they were going to arrive spectacularly.  
  
Some glares were pointed towards the GoM, but they just shrugged it off. Who really cares if they were late? It's not like it's really all that important. Who really cared about the Triwizard competition anyways? At least they would get to continue the Quidditch season anyways. Un luckily enough, that wasn't part of the original book, meaning that things have changed, and that circumstances have changed, something could go wrong at any moment. Maybe they weren't so prepared after all. . .  
  
No matter, now all that matters was that the students would arrive, and they could go back inside where it was sufficiently warm.  
  
"Look! Up in the sky!" Seamus Finnegan pointed upwards.  
  
"It's Beauxbatons!" Kimberley smiled proudly.  
  
"Wow. . . have you been reading the book?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yah, you left it lying there, I was pretty bored," Kimberley confessed.  
  
The Beauxbatons arrived in a giant carrige, pulled by six large white winged horses. They were about the size of Hagrid. Perhaps bigger, they would have to be if they were to carry that carrige. But enough about the horses, the large hatch opened and a young student scurried out and put down some steps. Out walked the largest women they had ever seen.  
  
"Ello Dumbly-dore. 'Ow is eet avec-vous?" The Giant women said.  
  
"Absolutley spiffing. I don't suppose being the headmistress of beauxbatons is un travail facile, well. , . its not much easier being the headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh la la, poor Dumblydore. Ve must go inside now, it eez much to cold to be outdoors." The Women shivered.  
  
"Of couse. Those from Durmstrang should be arriving soon.  
  
And true to his word, the Durmstrang showed up about a minute later, in a huge ship that submerged from the bottom of the lake. It looked like a ghost ship, or something ridiculous like that, Blaine told the others.  
  
Heh. Ghost ship, how ridiculous is that?  
  
Out stepped the Durmstrang students and their Headmater Karakoff. .  
  
"Great to see you Dumbledore, Great to see you," Karakoff shook Dumbledore's hand, as he held onto his elbow so Dumbledore would not attempt to break away.  
  
"That it is my deak Karakoff. . . That it is." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
Note from me: Kim Wins. 


	12. DO YOU FEEL RANDY BABY? PUN INTENDED

Chapter 10  
  
They all entered the Hall to eat, and hear the announcement on the Triwizard competition, when the GoM's noticed something very strange. . .  
  
Well the Canadian GoM's anyways, Ron and Harry were discussing Viktor Frum. . . or was it Grum?  
  
"Doesn't that girl look strangely familiar?" Jessica pointed towards a medium height girl with wavy type brown hair.  
  
"Yah . . ." Kim mumbled.  
  
"She looks like that friend of yours," Kate said to Jessica and Kim.  
  
"Erm. . ." Jessica and Kim looked blankly.  
  
"Hey look over there! It's that Alex friend of yours!" Blaine said, oblivious to the way they were choking and hitting their heads on the walls.  
  
"How the hell did YOU know, and we didn't?" Kim asked, glaring at Blaine.  
  
"I dunno. . . Maybe cause SHE IS SO MUCH NICER TO ME THAN YOU!" Blaine said. . . teary eyed.  
  
"ALEX! HEY ALEX!" They shouted across the room to where Alex was. The only weird thing was that she came from Durmstang. . .  
  
They knew that earlier in the year, Alex's family moved to Toronto because of her Father's work. So maybe it was possible that she was also a Calgarian Wizard, but was taken to Durmstang instead of Hogwarts.  
  
Or maybe not, because so called 'Alex' was completely ignoring them.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it just looks like Alex. . ." Jessica mumbled.  
  
"Hmm. . . let me try something. HEY ALEX! YOU WIN!" Kimberley yelled across the room as Kate, Jessica, and Kim started laughing hysterically. Blaine and Matt didn't understand. Heh. . . that's a good thing.  
  
'Alex' turned and looked towards the laughing GoM's noticeably flinching when she heard that 'she won.'  
  
"Maybe it is Alex then," Kate said, still laughing.  
  
"I don't know, I'm pretty sure Alex wouldn't just Ignore us," Jessica said.  
  
"Who's Alex?" Harry asked, finally tuning in on their conversation.  
  
"She's a girl from Calgary, but she moved away. We think that girl over there looks like her," Jessica pointed towards the girl, who was still watching them.  
  
The girl suddenly got up and started walking towards them. They panicked and hid under the table, and behind Harry. Although they knew that the girl had already seen them hide . . . well. . . they really just wanted a reason to go under the table.  
  
While under there Matthew and Blaine were attempting to see up the robe and skirt of Hermione, Kimberley was conjuring up spiders and placing them on Ron's lap, Kate was tying Ron and Hermione's shoes together, and Jessica was counting the wads of gum under the table.  
  
"You'd think they'd clean the tables once and a while," Jessica grimaced.  
  
"SHHHHHHHH!" They said loud enough for the whole hall to hear them. Not to mention Ron, who looked down and saw about fifty spiders doing aerobics on his lap, and started screaming hysterically and running around.  
  
Everyone took this as normal Weasley behavior and ignored it. Of course. . . there was no way Hermione could ignore it. . . she was tied to Ron.  
  
"Your friends have been watching me," 'Alex' said to Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call them friends," Harry winced, as they started yelling at him through the bond.  
  
"My name is April-May Romanov," April smiled.  
  
"Yah. . . and I'm Jessica Stalin," Jessica giggled, poking her head out from under the table.  
  
"Right. . ." April said.  
  
About this time Draco suddenly entered escorting two giggling girls on each arm. Two tall girls, one brunette, and one blonde. Both from Beauxbatons.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, I must leave you here, I have my pathetic friends to take care of," Draco said, glancing at Harry and April talking normally, Jessica poking her head out from under the table, and saying something about Hitler. . . 'What's a Hitler?' Draco mumbled to himself. Then he glanced at Ron who was still running and screaming, and Hermione running around with him while trying to bend over and untie their laces.  
  
"Wait a second," The girls said, staring at Jessica's head, and April, and then noticing Kimberley as she also poked her head out and said something about 'Lenin.'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two girls screamed in excitement.  
  
Everyone stopped to look at them, including Kimberley and Jessica, who also started screaming like maniacs and running towards them.  
  
It was none other than Marilyn Jonko (heh. . . Jonko) and Danielle Boisrenard, girls from Calgary.  
  
"HOW ARE YOU HERE?! DID YOU BECOME WIZARDS TO!?" Kimberley and Jessica screamed.  
  
"YAH! WE GOT THE LETTERS. BUT TO BEAUXBATONS. . . Only problem is. . . we don't speak French. . ." Dani laughed.  
  
"Wow. . . this is so cool! Do you think that we could transfer over to Hogwarts?" They asked wonderingly.  
  
"I think so. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind," Jessica said, staring at Dumbledore who was looking at them sternly, "then again, maybe he might."  
  
"Yah. . . the bond." Kimberley sighed glumly.  
  
"What bond?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"We're kinda bonded by some magical force, but I bet that we could let them join the bond, then Dumbledore wont have a choice!" Jessica said logically.  
  
"Good idea, but what's Alex doing. She's ignoring us," Dani pointed to April.  
  
"It only looks like Alex, it's some April-May Romanov person. Heh, she was rather offended when we said Stalin." Kimberley laughed.  
  
"So who else is in your bond?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Umm. Blaine, Kate, Matt ("ALEX WINS!" They screamed out in unison, when they said Matt's name. April blushed furiously. . . curious.. herm.), umm, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry." Jessica counted on her fingers.  
  
"HARRY! THE HARRY POTTER!?" The squealed.  
  
"Yah," Jessica nodded.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed once again. Normally they wouldn't scream like that.. . . but hey, Harry's a celebrity.  
  
"Am I being dumped for Potter again?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Awww.. poor poor Draco, here," Jessica said as she gave Draco a hug. Everyone around made gagging noises, but Draco just smiled.  
  
"Right, well I think that Dumbledore is ready to make the speech," Kate came over and said. Matt and Blaine got out from under the table, Ron finally sat down, and Hermione finally got the shoelace untied. April returned to her own spot, at the Slytherin table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped gently on his glass. Everyone stared towards him, impatient to hear the news. All except the GoM's and the two Beauxbatons, who were looking over Chinese menus and trying to decide what to order.  
  
"Ginger beef!" Jessica said.  
  
"DUH! Won Ton soup," Kate said.  
  
"no, Wor Won Ton soup," Matt said.  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Hermione what do you want?"  
  
"Pork Dumpling please,"  
  
"Chicken fried rice okay?" Harry said, looking over his menu to see Dumbledore and the rest of the school staring at them, "Uhhh. . . guys I think we should be listening."  
  
"Ok we decided anyways," Jessica closed her menu.  
  
"Ok then," Dumbledore glared at them sternly, "AS I was going to say, Good evening Ladies, Gentlemen, Ghosts, and most especially - guests. I have a great pleasure . . ." Dumbledore paused as Jessica, Kim, and Danielle finished giggling and muttering about what sounded like "Lotion," "His own room. . . on the other side of the world," "Can old men even. . .you know. . ."  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING - I have a great pleasure. . ." Dumbledore tried to continue, as laughter broke out from the GoM's again.  
  
" . . . IN WELCOMING YOU ALL TO HOGWARTS! I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Dumbledore finished calmly.  
  
"Heh. . . lotion. . ." Jessica muttered and the table flew into giggles again.  
  
"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I invite you now to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home," He finished as the GoM's held up their glasses and said "HERE HERE!"  
  
In front of them a whole bunch of food showed up on the table. Mostly French food.  
  
"Ewww.. . ." Jessica muttered. They all nodded solemnly and used their magic to lift the food up and distribute it evenly among the other table. They noticed that Danielle and Marilyn did not need wands as well.  
  
"Ok so, we've decided what to get," Kimberley said as she read the list and the dishes started popping up at random. The Chinese food smelled so good, and the other houses looked at them jealously.  
  
"Ahh. I love not having to use a wand," Matt sat back, thoroughly satisfied with his meal.  
  
"Amen," Blaine laughed.  
  
Ron looked up towards the other tables, and his eyes feel upon a girl from the Ravenclaw table. An older girl, a beautiful older girl, a beautiful older French girl. Her name was Fleur. . . Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Bond . . . James Bond," Jessica laughed, reading exactly what Ron was saying.  
  
"How did you know her name anyways?" Kimberley asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just guessed. For she truly is 'Flower of the Heart'" Ron sighed, staring at her beauty.  
  
"She looks to be part Veela," Draco said not actually looking at her.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Potter, I am part Veela." Draco sneered.  
  
"Heh. . . cool," Jessica said.  
  
"But Ron, technically her name means " Flower of the Run." You think that's romantic?" Kate said.  
  
"No no, it would be Flower of the Run if it had an 's' at the end. Which it doesn't , meaning it's Flower of the Court. Not the Run." Hermione stated.  
  
They just looked at her and rolled their eyes.  
  
"So what does it mean if you're part Veela?" Kate asked Draco.  
  
"It means you just have a pretty face," Ron sneered.  
  
"oh Ron. I'm touched! You think I'm pretty!" Draco batted his eyes.  
  
"Make him shut up, please make him shut up. Going to my happy place, going to my happy place.. . ." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Kimberley said.  
  
Ron looked up, and then got a huge rubber spider thrown straight at his face. The then. . . it wasn't so rubber after all. . ." AHHHHHHHHH IT"S REAL!" Ron squealed like a girl.  
  
Again. . . his behavior was ignored entirely.  
  
Dumbledore once again stood up, this time getting everybody's attention.  
  
"To choose the three contestants, we will be using the Goblet of Fire. Those willing to participate will put their names onto a sheet of paper and place it in the cup. Tomorrow night at Halloween, the cup will mention the names of the students most worthy to participate. To ensure that no one screws up the contest," Dumbledore looked squarely at the GoM table, "I have made and age line. No one under the age will be allowed to participate. Now I hope you will all have an enjoyable rest."  
  
With that everyone left the Hall and went to their respective dorms, ships, carriages.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~ ~ ~  
  
Voldemorts Lair  
  
"WORMTONGUE!" Something tried to scream.  
  
"Ye..Yes. master?" A shabby looking guy said.  
  
"I want Harry dead!" It was obviously Voldemort.  
  
"Yes sir . . we have realized that somewhat. . ." Someone else said in the corner.  
  
"Due to my latest obsession in Fantasy type novels and video games," Voldemort said, as he briefly paused his game of Final Fantasy Ten, "I have decided upon a new way to kill him. We will create alternate universes or different novels, and games and such. And then put Harry in them. Hoping that he will fail and die. If not, then we always have the Triwizard thing to count on. I mean that was a pretty good plan."  
  
"Right sir, well, technically you shouldn't really be able to play video games, seeing as how your magic and strength are really to low to do anything. Not even turn a page." Someone else said.  
  
"Shut up," Voldemort said, as the controller dropped out of his fingers, as he couldn't manage to hold the thing anymore.  
  
"Right. . . sorry sir."  
  
"Wormtail?" Voldemort looked . . well no he didn't look. He didn't really have eyes.  
  
"ye yes. . . master?"  
  
"Go get me some ice cream," Voldemort ordered him.  
  
Something was wrong with their Master. He just wasn't as evil anymore.  
  
Meh. Perhaps it's the ice cream.  
  
~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~  
  
"I wanna be in the tounament," Jessica whined.  
  
"Well then enter yourself," Kimberley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yah, I suppose I could," Jessica pondered.  
  
:"But you're not old enough," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"SHHH! Don't kill my dreams," Jessica pouted.  
  
"Did someone say kill?" A raspy voice asked.  
  
"Uhh.. yah actually, that was me," Jessica raised a hand.  
  
"AH! Jessica how wonderful to see you again. Did you get your fortune?" The Bloody Baron asked.  
  
"Yes I did. Dumbledore placed it in the bank for me. It was quite a lot of money." Jessica said slightly awed.  
  
"Yes. .. . that it was. So, I came to ask you if you wanted me to put you into the Triwizard tournament." The Baron stated.  
  
"Wow, you can do that?! I mean I though about it before, but I never really thought that you could actually do it," Jessica said amazed.  
  
"Of course I can, I mean, I am pretty old." The Ghost laughed.  
  
"That you are, that you are," Jessica smiled up at the ghost.  
  
~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The NEXT DAY!  
  
"So wait a minute, you guys can't be in the tournament, yet you were allowed to come on the trip?" Blaine asked Marilyn and Danielle.  
  
"Well it's not like we can speak French anyways," Marilyn answered.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Blaine pondered.  
  
"Anyways, What's new" Danielle asked around the GoM table.  
  
"Not much. Caemlyn entered my name in the tournament, I'll probably get into a lot of trouble. But meh. Harry didn't," Jessica shrugged.  
  
"What. I didn't enter," Harry said to her.  
  
"Oh I know," Jessica grinned.  
  
"Uhh.. . . ok," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"SOOOOO . . . What are we doing today?" Matt faked yawned as he said SOOOO, and hung his arms around Hermione, who blushed furiously.  
  
"I think we should continue on that plan to screw up Snape," Kimberley said grinning widely.  
  
"Hmm . . . yah we did decide that." Jessica said.  
  
"Well then let's go get the twins," Blaine said, as he waved for Fred and George.  
  
"I think that I might join in," Harry pondered. Hermione, Ron, and Draco also agreed. They realized that they were going to get into trouble anyways. No matter how they tried to avoid it.  
  
"So whats the plan then?" Matt asked.  
  
"I dunno. Let's go snoop around in his office first." Jessica suggested.  
  
"This might actually be a good time to use that VITE potion," Hermione added.  
  
"Yah we could search his room and he would never know," Jessica grinned, "Hermione, you're not called a genius for nothing."  
  
Hermione blushed again.  
  
Matt took his arm off Hermione and stood up. "Ok let's get going!"  
  
~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~  
  
Inside their dorm, they got out an extra cauldron, and the instructions for the potion. Danielle and Marilyn accompanied them because, well . .. all Calgarians like to have an adventure once and a while. Plus they were almost part of the group. Almost.  
  
Kate read off the ingredients and instructions as the potion started constructing itself. With their bond, who knows how long the potion would last. It would definetly be enough time to play some mischief on Snape, but what would they do after? They all made an evil grin.  
  
Fred and George knocked on the door to the dorm, and the opened the door. They both came in using and identical walk, and looking very much the same as the other. Not surprising.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Fred grinned.  
  
"Oh crap, I just thought of something. Fred and George, exactly how strong are they?" Jessica asked Ron.  
  
"I read a little about wizard twins. They both have separate powers, but they can also put them together, and make them one. So they are as strong as double themselves. That should work out nicely since we don't really need all that much time, if we're just going to laxative him or something," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then. But just in case we'll take some extra potions. Here carry these in your pockets." Jessica shoved about fifty vials each, to Fred and George.  
  
"How are we supposed to carry all of these?" George asked.  
  
"Here," Danielle rolled her eyes and put a 'never ending pockets' spell on his pockets, and George emptied his arms into his pockets.  
  
"Nifty! Where did you learn that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I was seeing how many rocks I could carry at a time, and the idea just hit me." Danielle said.  
  
"No. it was a rock that hit you," Marilyn smirked.  
  
"Yah ok SHUT UP," Danielle said.  
  
"Right, ok drink up!" Jessica laughed. They all spilled the potions down their throats and laughed at the funny feeling of everything getting slower.  
  
"Ok, now onto Snape's rooms," Jessica pointed towards the door.  
  
Little did they know that something was waiting for them on the otherside.  
  
Jessica opened the door and walked out, everyone following in a line. So determined to get to Snape's room, she didn't notice how different everything looked from a Hall way. In fact it looked like an endless field.  
  
The door snapped shut and disappeared.  
  
"Crap," Jessica said, looking at where the door used to be.  
  
"Crap is right," Everyone murmured as they looked around.  
  
"So how did we manage this?" Matt asked, chewing on a piece of grass.  
  
"No fricken Idea. This never happened last time I used the potion." Jessica sighed.  
  
"Maybe it was a trap, so that when we left the dorm, we would be transported here," Hermione said.  
  
"Well how did we get in?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well it must've been triggered for when we left, not when we entered," Kate pointed out.  
  
"Hmmm . . . That makes sense. It's a good thing they didn't anticipate the VITE potions, if we keep drinking them then their plan will be spoiled and we should manage to get out of this place before someone even manages to move and arm," Jessica said.  
  
"HMMM . . ." Draco said, loudly.  
  
"Why are you Hmm - ing so loudly?" Kimberley poked Draco.  
  
"I'm just wondering who that big army is, you know the one marching straight towards us." Draco said, voice twinkling sweetly.  
  
"Now is not the time for sarcasm," Kate poked Draco along with Kimmy.  
  
"Yah, I think that now is the time to run," Jessica said.  
  
"Heh, good idea. Never would of thought of that one. Imagine running. . . Jessica you must be a genius," Ron glowered.  
  
"Not you to Ron," Hermione groaned.  
  
"Wait a second. . . There's something weird here," Matt said.  
  
"By the fact that there's a big amount of people marching quickly towards us, or the fact that we're have no freaking idea where we are?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well those are pretty weird, but just a second ago I was using my magic to try and see further towards that big army, you know to see what we're up against. Well I managed to see it, but there was some weird magic in the air. And before I knew it, it was coming inside of me. It feels like liquid joy," Matt's eyes lit up, as a bright glow surrounded him.  
  
"Hmm let me try," Jessica said, as she also tried to look at the army marching towards her. No point in wasting magic. Suddenly a wave of bliss surrounded her, she could feel herself burning brightly and she knew that she would never leave this beautiful feeling. But something felt wrong. Inside of it was some kind of taint. It wasn't strong, but it was fighting the goodness all the same.  
  
No that's not right. Inside of her the magic was flowing, but outside of her there was two separate streams, one more feminine and pure, the other more masculine and there was a strong taint in it. But mixed together it only was a small taint. The magic she was using was the two streams mixed together.  
  
She looked around to see the others doing the same thing as her, and slowly the light left their bodies.  
  
"Did you feel the taint?" Kimberley shivered.  
  
"And the two different streams?" Blaine added.  
  
"Wow." Fred and George managed to mutter.  
  
"Crap," Draco swore.  
  
"What?" Matt looked at him.  
  
"Heh. . . look at how damn close they are now," Harry pointed towards the army, who really wasn't that far.  
  
"Oops," Jessica giggled, partly finding this amusing, partly in fear, and partly because she recognized those banners that the army was carrying.  
  
~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~  
  
The army.  
  
"Who are they?" A mans strong voice asked, as they slowly marched towards the strangers standing out there in the open. This man was a tall hard looking man. Riding a black horse of great quality .They wouldn't be standing there all alone, if they knew about the Seanchan. It's not possible that they didn't know about the Seanchan. Either it was a trap, or these were some very stupid people.  
  
"We have no idea, My Lord," Someone said to the man who spoke in the beginning.  
  
"Sir, they are drawing upon the Saidin!" A man in a black coat gasped.  
  
Madness, the voice of a long dead king echoed through the first man's head.  
  
The man looked towards the group standing innocently out there in the open. It was true, they were drawing upon the saidin. He watched as they drew into themselves enough power to destroy his whole army. He couldn't believe how much power they could hold, he was suddenly afraid. He stopped the march and stood and watched the group.  
  
It was a group of about twelve. All of them wore flowing black robes that flew in the wind making them look menacing. Three of them had flaming red hair, making them stand out more than the others.  
  
"My Lord?" Someone said from beside him. The man ignored him, to busy studying the group.  
  
"Lord Dragon?" The voice insisted. Once again ignored.  
  
"Rand?" One last effort, this time it worked.  
  
The man named Rand looked at the other man, waiting to hear what was so important.  
  
"Would you like us to bring these people in for question? We must continue or the Seanchan will get away," The man's voice quickened with Hatred at the mention of the Seanchan.  
  
Rand turned thoughtfully towards the group once again standing normally on the field, not holding the power anymore. But one of them turned and looked straight at Rand.  
  
Gasping, Rand did a double take. If he wasn't going crazy, well technically he was going crazy, but that wasn't a man. That was a woman or a girl. There was no way that the person that he saw was male. But how could she hold Saidin? Not possible.  
  
"Bring them in." Rand ordered in a cold and steady voice.  
  
The other man galloped off on his horse, and pulled a white flag out from one of the wagons. Gathering a few men he trotted off towards the group standing in the middle of the field.  
  
~~~~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
GoM POV  
  
"Oh crap, here they come," Hermione sighed as she watched them trot towards them.  
  
"Well they have a white flag. That's saying something right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Kim?" Jessica whispered.  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"It's Rand,"  
  
"You're kidding me,"  
  
"No."  
  
At this time the group trotted up towards them.  
  
"We are here to escort you to see the Lord Dragon, we promise that no harm will come to you if you come peacefully." The man holding the flag said, his nose up in the air.  
  
"Heh. . ." Blaine heh'd.  
  
"And suppose we don't want to come?" Draco sneered.  
  
"We'll have to take you by force then," The man grinned looking at the men accompanying him, the men were wearing Black jackets, on one side there was a golden sword, and on the other side a dragon.  
  
"Crap, They're Asha'man," Jessica whispered to the group.  
  
"What's that?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Their version of a wizard." Jessica grimaced.  
  
~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~  
  
Rand watched as each member of the group raised their hands above their heads. What does that mean? Well it obviously meant they were coming, because they started trudging towards Rand and the army.  
  
Finally they arrived, and Rand got a closer look. There were twelve in all, younger than himself, but not by much. As Rand himself was seventeen, and they could be either fifteen or sixteen. Rand looked them over, trying to place where they could come from. He found no answers, but the short black haired girl reminded him of the Seanchan. But even then she didn't look right. After much looking them over, he noticed that they were all smirking at him, as if this treatment amused them. Who could they be?  
  
~~~~~ ~ ~ ~~`  
  
'My God,' Jessica said in her head.  
  
'What?' Someone answered through the bond. It was Draco.  
  
'He's really good looking up close,' Jessica smirked. Then the rest of the group smirked when they heard this.  
  
'Well I'm a Veela,' Draco bragged.  
  
'Yah. . . you're hot to,' Jessica laughed.  
  
'So what exactly is happening?' Kate asked.  
  
'I forgot that I'm the only one who read the books,' Jessica glared at Kimberley.  
  
'What books?' Harry asked.  
  
'They are called the Wheel of Time series, the stupid Robert Jordan wont finish the stupid books,' Kimberley whined.  
  
'Kim. . . you haven't even read the first one,' Jessica pointed out.  
  
'I'm going to read them when I know that there will be a finish,' Kimberley pouted.  
  
Then they noticed that everyone was staring at the strangely, they must've been making faces. . .  
  
Finally Rand spoke:  
  
"Who are, and what are you doing here?" He asked angrily, his voice hard.  
  
"Ooh, that was a nice one, we feel all nice and safe now!" Draco sneered.  
  
"So not talk to the Lord Dragon in that tone of voice," Someone pointed a spear towards Draco.  
  
"So sorry, lord Dragon was it?" Draco snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing Draco, you're name Means Dragon," Jessica snickered towards Draco.  
  
Draco pouted.  
  
"We are the Guns of Morningstar, and actually we didn't really choose to come here," Jessica smiled at Rand.  
  
'Suck up,' they laughed through the bond.  
  
'At least I don't win, like Kim,' Jessica sneered.  
  
'Right, they're looking at us strangely again,' Marilyn pointed out.  
  
Correction. They were looking at Kim strangely, as Kim turned a bright color of red, and promptly kicked Matt in the shin.  
  
"The Guns of Morningstar? I have never heard of such a thing. Are you Seanchan?" Rand asked them.  
  
"No. We are from beyond the mountains," Jessica pointed at the mountains to their left.  
  
"Yah, Way beyond -" Fred said.  
  
"Farther than beyond -" George added.  
  
"I bet it was Voldemort," Harry said, rubbing his scar as Ron winced at the usage of the Name.  
  
"How can you be sure Harry? I mean He Who Shall Not be Named is weak, he can't hurt you now," Hermione tried to reassure him.  
  
"Who else would do this?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Uhh. . . Snape, if he heard our little conversation," Jessica pondered.  
  
"Perhaps it might've been McGonagall, she was pretty mad at us for destroying her Quidditch team, and leaving her house." Kate added.  
  
"Besides teachers, who you know would never do this. Who do you know that would even be capable of this?" Harry asked fiercely.  
  
"Bah. You suck Harry," Kimberley stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Well . . we might be able to help," Fred and George offered.  
  
"How?" Jessica asked. Oblivious to the fact that Rand and his army were absolutely steaming at being ignored.  
  
"Well, when we were just arriving, we saw a girl walking down from your staircase. She was of medium height, and had brown wavy hair, not to mention her nose was a little. . . erm. . ." The stalled.  
  
"Right, well that narrows it down a bit," Jessica laughed.  
  
"But Why would April-May do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with Stalin," Jessica shrugged.  
  
"Listen, we can't really change the fact that we are here. How we got here is irrelevant, how we're going to get back is really what's important.. . ." Hermione was lecturing.  
  
"How to get back where?" A cold voice interrupted. It was Rand.  
  
"None of your business!" Danielle yelled at Rand.  
  
Rand snapped.  
  
"Ashaman! SHEILD THEM!" Rand ordered.  
  
"YES SIR!" The men in black coats saluted them.  
  
"Crap," Jessica muttered.  
  
"Why do you always say Crap?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Good Question,"  
  
And then they were all shielded.  
  
A/N = BORED OUT OF MY MIND! But I must say. Having Rand in the story brightens it up a bit. And now I have Both Danielle and Marilyn in the story.  
  
This story is dedicated to all the poor Kiwis out there who don't have any other fruit to be their friends.  
  
And to the Carrots, may they always be as orange as they can be. 


	13. BAH YAH I SAID BAH LIKE A SHEEP! or KIWE...

Chapter 11  
  
'Crap, they shielded us,' Jessica said through the bond  
  
'Then why can we still use our magic?' Ron asked.  
  
'We can?' Danielle.  
  
'Kick ass,' Kimberley added.  
  
(by the way, I'm talking to kim on the phone. . . she's watching pokemon. . . It's actually rather hilarious. . . )  
  
"Are you ready to comply with our wishes?" one of the guys in black asked.  
  
"Are you ready to go to hell you dirty bastard?" Draco sneered as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? Hit me?" A soldier in the background laughed loudly.  
  
"Someone take that from him, it might be s'angreal or ter'angreal." Rand ordered his men. The people rushed forward to take Draco's wand but instead they ran into a invisible barrier.  
  
"HAHAHAH SUCKERS!" Blaine yelled.  
  
"Now, are you going to comply with our wishes?" Jessica laughed at them.  
  
"How are you using the saidin?" Rand asked, not being able to see the glow that was supposed to be surrounding them.  
  
"Right. . ." Harry said. No one really understanding what Rand was talking about, well Jessica did, but she was a little preoccupied eating some cheese.  
  
"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked still nibbling on some cheese.  
  
"We're fighting a war," Rand said harshly, obviously trying to make them realize that they were in grave danger, and the best thing they could do was to comply with Rand's wishes.  
  
"Oooh wow, we've never been in a war before!" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"War is not a laughing matter" Some one named Bashere said.  
  
"Righteo, well I think we should be going," Marilyn said.  
  
"Or not, lets help them end this war, I mean there has to be a reason why we ended up here, maybe we're supposed to help them." Jessica said.  
  
"Perhaps, or maybe we were placed here so we'll get killed." Matt added in.  
  
"Well whatever, if we kill the wrong side, we'll just kill the other side as well," Kate put in.  
  
"Wow. . . harsh," Harry said.  
  
"Now listen here, we can't just go around killing people. We have to make a plan," Hermione said.  
  
"We do have a plan, kill the people this guy's fighting, and then if we have to, kill this guy," Kimberley said exasperatingly.  
  
"And how do you think you're going to do that?" Rand asked.  
  
"Magic," Jessica said sarcastically, not really realizing that she couldn't really use that sarcastically anymore.  
  
The army gasped and started screaming. They all ran away.  
  
"Righhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht," They said in unison.  
  
"Look! My army is gone!" Rand said in outrage, he only had Bashere, Two men wearing black coats, and his horse. The horse doesn't really count though.. . .  
  
"Wow! You noticed!" Jessica laughed as the last of the people ran out of site.  
  
"They will die out there! They can't survive alone against the Seanchan!" Bashere yelled.  
  
"Whats a Seanchan?" Danielle asked.  
  
"They're who we were fighting against," one of the black coats said.  
  
"HOHOHO NO DUH!" Fred laughed.  
  
"Well, it'll be easier to destroy them if they only have this many people," Kate pointed out.  
  
"What makes you think that you can destroy us?" Rand laughed.  
  
Kimberley reached out dramatically and the forest surrounding them burst into fire.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes at Kim's dramatics, and quelled the fire with the snap of her fingers. Rand watched in awe as the fires stopped burning, and the dead trees started to re-grow.  
  
Everyone stared at Kimmy.  
  
"So I'm a Pyromaniac, who cares?" Kimberley shrugged.  
  
"I'm pretty sure all the cute little animals in the forest," Matt pointed to the forest to show squirrels and birds drop to the ground burnt to a crisp.  
  
"That's disgusting," Hermione said, gagging.  
  
"Chicken!" Fred and George laughed.  
  
Danielle and Marilyn sighed  
  
"We have to do everything don't we?" Then they combined their powers and directed them towards the dead animals. The animals started to slowly revive themselves, and when they finally could control their own limbs they flew away in a haste.  
  
*THUNK*  
  
They all turned around to find Rand, Bashere, and the two Black Coats lying motionless on the cold, hard, ground.  
  
"You're kidding me," Blaine said.  
  
"I recall that you almost fainted just being inside a hospital Blaine, at least they fainted cause they saw a whole bunch of burnt animals topple to the ground like rain," Jessica laughed, then kicked the limp figures on the ground.  
  
They woke up, albeit slowly, and tried to stay on their feet. In Rand's case, tried to stay on his horse. Bashere was the first to regain his voice.  
  
"Now that you're finished with the magic show, Rand I think that we could use them," Bashere said as if he didn't care that he just fainted.  
  
"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ha, use us. As if they could," Draco laughed.  
  
"We'll HELP you," Harry said.  
  
Rand sighed heavily but nodded knowing that he was defeated. The Dragon Reborn never lost. . .  
  
Suddenly in the distance a war cry pierced the air. They turned towards the voice to find about a thousand Seanchan running towards them as fast as possible. Damane were casting spells towards them at a rapid pace. Pretty much they were screwed. . .  
  
"This is the time to show how much you're worth!" Rand screamed and then charged forward.  
  
"Get back here you fool!" Jessica screamed and lifted Rand's horse into the air.  
  
"We have a plan!" Hermione said exasperated. And it's true they did have a plan.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Bashere scowled.  
  
Jessica grinned and used her magic to lift every single medium sized rock in a radius of twenty feet all around. It was roughly four hundred stones.  
  
Kimberley, Matt, Blaine, Kate, Marilyn, and Danielle did a hasty transfiguring job and Jessica scattered the newly transfigured about forty feet into the field in front of her and then grew a tree at that point. The rocks scattered every which way to make it seem like there were just rocks on the ground.  
  
"Run," Jessica whispered.  
  
They nodded and turned and ran in the other direction. Everyone except Rand that is. . . who was still on top of his floating horse. Jessica swore placed the horse on his feet. Then they all ran in the other direction.  
  
The Seanchan saw them running in the other direction and picked up their face. They knew they were facing cowards, and what's more fun to torture than a coward? Their war cries grew louder. But then suddenly in the blink of an eye the 16 people running 60 feet away from them were barely visible two hundred feet away. In fact. . . you couldn't really tell if they were even there. They started to run quicker.  
  
Jessica watched intently as the Seanchan started to run faster. They would soon reach the Tree. Jessica grinned to herself. This would be easy. She handed Fred, George, and Draco a small little button, grinning madly to herself.  
  
"As soon as they reach that tree, press this button," Jessica indicated to the button they were now holding.  
  
"Yes, but what'll it do?" They asked.  
  
"You'll see," Kimberley laughed.  
  
The Seanchan kept running, in less that five seconds they would reach the tree. . .  
  
4. . .  
  
3. . . .  
  
2. . .  
  
1. . .  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
BOOM!  
  
(HUNDRED PAGE MARK!)  
  
A pink cloud appeared surrounding the Seanchan. Screams were heard loudly within the cloud. The screams grew quiter and more high pitched, but they also grew more panicky. Soon there was no sound at all. . .  
  
Jessica let out a peal of laughter. Then 'apparated' them towards where the pink cloud was dissolving. What the saw was. . .  
  
Hilarious.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the Ki-weeny's the in hundreds of different shades of pink. Don't know what a Ki-weeny is? (Read Dedicated to American Feltchers) A Ki-weeny is a small stuffed animal, that is a Kiwi. Get it? Small = weeny. Kiwi? Kiwi+Weeny- the 'wi' YOU GET Ki-weeny!  
  
"Thank you," Rand told them, "You really saved us."  
  
Then he took Jessica's hand and gave her a small ring in the shape of a tiny dragon, and a ki-weeny in a lovely shade of pale pink.  
  
"Remember," Rand whipered, and the GoM's, two Griffindors, and two Beauxbatons dissolved from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOH ARE WE BACK!?" Jessica screamed excitedly.  
  
They all looked around. . .  
  
And. . .  
  
No. . .  
  
DAMMIT!  
  
They found themselves in a weird city type place. They were in a crowded street filled with raucous women with daggers hanging from their necks, and leering men who were too beefy for their own good. Pretty much they had no freaking idea where they were, and no freaking idea what they were doing here. Until. . .  
  
"Hey watch where you're going filty mudblood!" Draco screamed at a women with a long brown braid shoved him out of the way while running towards the river.  
  
"Draco? I'm kinda thinking that that insult doesn't really work here. . ." Danielle pondered.  
  
(by the way. . . HUNDRED PAGE MARK I'm SO PROUD!!!!! GO ME GO! TAG!)  
  
"well if that WOMEN hadn't ran straight into me. . ." Draco trailed off as Kimberley and Jessica started chanting 'bitch, bitch, bitch' under their voices and ran off towards the river, "Hey I'm fine. . . really!" Draco yelled as he trailed after them.  
  
They ran to catch up to Jessica and Kimberley who were still yelling bitch. Suddenly they gasped as the lady was suddenly in the water.  
  
"Get out of the water so we can kill you!!!!" Jessica shook her fist at the water.  
  
"Get out of my way," Kimberley pushed Jessica to the side, then reached out with her magic and pulled the lady squawking out of the water.  
  
"Erm. . . now that I have her, what do I do with her?" Kimberley asks quizzically.  
  
"Uhh. . . I dunno," Jessica looked at the women who was screaming at them twirling in the air.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath.  
  
"Heh, crap," Matthew said looking at a large handsome man with long hair in a ponytail tied with a band around his forehead.  
  
"Let her down!" The Man screamed. Kimberley was staring in awe at the extremely good looking mad, albeit a little old. . .  
  
*flash*  
  
The man suddenly looked quite young, their age, his hair was much shorter, it hung lazily around his eyes. He was well built but not over built, and his eyes shone bright with innocence, instead of the fierce predator look he had when he was older.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Lan!" The women screamed.  
  
"Nynaeve, I'll get you down," Lan said as he charged at the students.  
  
Kimberley laughed and put a barrier in front of Lan, making it impossible for him to get to Nynaeve.  
  
"Stop this nonsense," Kate said sternly to the woman who was screaming, and the man who was chipping his sword on the barrier in front of him.  
  
"Dude! You're ruining the sword!" Matt reached towards the sword.  
  
"What can you expect from a stupid Mudblood?" Draco filed his nails to perfection.  
  
"Oh please, Kimberley let her down," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Kimberley obeyed reluctantly, still staring at Lan with a look of interest.  
  
. . .  
  
With a jolt of realization they saw that Lan was staring right back at Kim.  
  
Jessica started gagging, and muttering 'pedophile' in unmistakable disgust, while the others just stood with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
(A/N tired dammit)  
  
Lan shook his head violently and tried to look away without any success.  
  
(A/N STOP TELLING ME TO UPDATE! BLAH)  
  
Perhaps. . . perhaps there was something happening between Lan and Kimberley. A soft light started to glow around Kimberley's body, and the same with Lan. The light started to grow brighter and brighter. . . till it was almost as bright as the sun.  
  
Suddenly a huge voice was heard above them, in the sky. It said these words:  
  
QUEST ONE: WHEEL OF TIME COMPLETED,  
  
ITEMS WON: LAN MANDORAGON, PINK KI-WEENY, RING OF SWORDS.  
  
TIME TO COMPLETE: 2 HOURS. POINTS: 1200  
  
"WHAT?!" Twelve voices rand out clearly above the voice. Then everything started to blur, and they saw Nynaeve screaming, and pulling at her braid, and then all was black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~^~^~^~^^~  
  
"Please tell me we're finished now," Jessica said drowsily as she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"I think we are, we're back at Hogwarts," Hermione said looking around, noticing that it was infact Hogwarts.  
  
"What is Hogwarts, where are we, and how did we get here?" A unfamiliar voice said anxiously.  
  
They all turned to look at the source of the voice to find: Lan.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ron said, hitting his head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
"How did he get here with us!?" Marilyn was panicking.  
  
"How are we supposed to know!?" Harry threw up his hands.  
  
"Well, you did hear the voice didn't you? It said we won Lan, the ring, and the pink ki-weeny, and I still have the ring and the ki-weeny. Perhaps Lan is also a prize?" Jessica said.  
  
"I'm confused," Draco said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Fred added in.  
  
"The main question is: is time still stopped? Or are we missing classes?" Hermione asked patiently.  
  
"Erm. . . I think we're missing classes," Matt said.  
  
"How do you know?" Kate asked.  
  
"Cause Professor Dumbledore is standing right there behind you,"  
  
"D'OH!"  
  
. . . A/N : hehehehheh Werps! Not a very good chapter, but Alex said to just get it over with. The chapter didn't go as planned, especially with how they were supposed to get out. . . but MEH! Now I have to write another chapter, so I hope you're happy Alex, and the others who keep pestering me! SO BLAH. K I'm going to start on a new chapter. Don't worry it'll be longer.  
  
ILDM! 


	14. TEDDY PICNIC!

Chapter FREAKING 12  
  
Author's note: bah, site is overloading bah. Well whatever, perhaps people will be more pleased with this one. BAH. By the way. . . Lan is the younger lan now. I forgot to add that. WERPS!  
  
Voldie's Lair  
  
"DAMMIT!" The Dark lord swore.  
  
"Don't worry sir! We'll get them next time!" Some deatheater said hastily,  
  
"Be sure that you do," Peter Pettigrew said menacingly, which really wasn't all that menacing because. . . well. . . his name is Peter. . . how scary is that? That's right. . . ITS NOT.  
  
"In the meantime, we will work out a new plan, this plan will involve our inside spy, the forbidden forest, and some really deep pools. Oh, and perhaps a teddy bear picnic. . . or perhaps not," Voldemort rambled on.  
  
"Very good plan sir, we'll get on it right away," the deatheater said while rolling his eyes when our magnifique Voldie wasn't looking. "If you go down to the woods today, You're sure of a big surprise If you go down to the woods today, You'd better go in disguise. Cause every teddy that ever there was will gather here together because today is the day the teddy bears have they're piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicnic!" Voldie sang joyously. "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihgt," the deatheaters said in unison.  
  
~^~~~~~~~~~~~~^~ "So I see we have a new student," Dumbledore said with one eyebrow raised. "Sure. . . you could say that," Harry said with his hand clamped over the mouth of a protesting Lan. "Perhaps, perhaps not. So where did this new 'student' come from exactly?" Dumbledore asked amused. "Erm. . ." Ron began. "We found him!" Fred and George said in unison. "I'm sure you did" Dumbledore said "And I suppose that there's no reason to sort him, because he will obviously be joining you're growing house." "Of course," Jessica smiled brightly. "Well hurry along then, you have Care of Magical Creatures now," Dumbledore told them, as they rushed off the COMC. ~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~  
  
"So, today we'll be workin' with these here Ki-weenys," Hagrid showed them some Ki-weenys of all colors, not just pink.  
  
"WHAT?!" the GoM's said.  
  
"He said Ki-weenys" Parvati Patil said.  
  
"Ah Harry, it's good ter see yeh here, and you've brought some friends!' Hagrid beamed at Harry, and nodded at the two Beauxbatons, and Lan. Fred and George already went to their own classes.  
  
"Yes, they wont be disrupting will they?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no." Hagrid answered, "Ok here take a Ki-weeny and go study it."  
  
They all took a Ki-weeny and sat by the tree. These ki-weenys were different, because they could actually move.  
  
"Weird," Jessica said looking at the moving ki-weeny.  
  
"Weird is right!" Kimberley said.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Blaine swore as his Ki-weeny ran off into DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
The FORBIDDEN FOREST!  
  
"Wow. . . it's forbidden," Matt pointed towards the forest.  
  
"We've been in there a million times," Ron said trying to impress them.  
  
"That's called breaking the rules," Kate told him, as Ron blushed.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Erm. . . We go get it, duh!" Draco said, pointing towards the forest.  
  
THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!!!  
  
"Right, well lets go then," Jessica said getting up.  
  
Suddenly, they ki-weenies started to growl and kick, and unfortunately bite as well.  
  
"Ouch!" The group screamed as they dropped the ki-weenies who joined their companions in the forest.  
  
"Well. . . now we definitely have to go in," Harry sighed.  
  
"Lets go," Marilyn said.  
  
~~~~~~^~~~~~  
  
Inside the FORBIDDEN FOREST!  
  
"LOOK THEY'RE OVER THERE!" Harry screamed loudly.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They shushed him, as all the Ki-weenies ran away in different directions.  
  
"Now look at what you did!" Jessica said.  
  
"Stupid HARRY!" Kimberley threw her hands up in the air, and kicked him.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I think we should go after them," Lan said.  
  
They looked all freaky at Lan, because that was the first time he had said something since the room.  
  
"Right. . . good idea. . ." Kate said, and they all trooped off in the direction of their Ki-weenies.  
  
~~~~~~~~^~~^~^~^~~~  
  
"Stupid Ki-weeny, I hate them," Kimberley mumbled, as she trudged over roots and weird looking grass. Then something shiny caught her eye. . .  
  
"OOH! SHINY!" Kimberley said "It's a quarter right? Please say it's a quarter!"  
  
Kimberley raced towards the shiny thing, when her Ki-weeny ran off to the left in front of her.  
  
"Dammit! I want the shiny thing," Kimberley swore, but she knew deep in her heart that she had to get the ki-weeny back. Well perhaps not deep in her heart, the ki-weeny was cooler than the shiny thing.  
  
Kimberley started to sing the 'hungy, hungry, hippos song' and was just about to run off to get the ki-weeny when she heard a faint tune in the air.  
  
'if you go down in the woods today. . .'  
  
and she shrugged and turned to get the ki-weeny when. . .  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Crap," Kim's voice echoed through her mind. She struggled and tried to swim to the top, unfortunately she drowned.  
  
Or did she?  
  
A white wolf jumped out of the water, and then howled a howl which kinda sounded like, 'stupid RANMA!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica wandered through the forest. She was bored, not only was she bored, but she forced to chase after a stupid little ki-weeny. What's the point of a ki-weeny anyways? That's right, there's no point, cause they're stupid.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Jessica chanted, and then she made it into a kind of song,.  
  
"Damn, damn, dammy, do da!!!" she sang, then she was rudely interrupted by a voice singing:  
  
"if you go down in the woods today,"  
  
and since she was so busy singing her little song, she didn't notice the huge pool of water in front of her and. . .  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
She drowned.  
  
. . . .  
  
Crap,  
  
And then out of no where a large black Panther jumped out the water growling what sounded like 'oh cool ranma!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~  
  
Draco Malfoy was all alone.  
  
"I hate the forest," He grumbled to himself. He like to believe that he was afraid of nothing, but if there was one thing he was afraid of. . . it was the FORBIDDEN FOREST!  
  
"It's not called Forbidden for nothing," He kept on talking, because he was really afraid. Suddenly his Ki-weeny caught his eye. He almost wept in rejoice, because he would no longer have to remain in the forest if he caught the Ki-weeny.  
  
But unfortunately the Ki-weeny ran off in another direction. . .  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Draco yelled at the Ki-weeny.  
  
Draco raced after the ki-weeny when he heard an eerie voice:  
  
"If you go down in the woods today. . ."  
  
And. . .  
  
. . .  
  
*THUNK*  
  
Thunk?  
  
Draco fell face first into a shallow puddle, he was about to put his arms down to catch himself, when he was hit over the head, and he blacked out. . .  
  
With his head face first in the water. . .  
  
Well lets just say he drowned.  
  
But if anyone were watching they would see a miraculous change in Draco. He was no longer a human. . .  
  
He was a unicorn.  
  
'My god, I look like a pansy'  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and Blaine were walking side by side, to find their Ki-weenies. Just before they had picked up some really cool shaped sticks. They were too frail to be walking sticks, but well. . . they looked cool.  
  
Can a stick look cool?  
  
I think it can!  
  
Well anyways, these sticks, they were about the arm span of the two boys, and they had stuck them over their shoulders, and lung their arms over to hold the stick in place. To tell you the truth. . . they looked a lot like Jesus. . . .  
  
Blaine was humming to himself tunelessly, and Matt was pretending he was Jesus.  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.." Blaine hummed.  
  
"Forgive them Father, for they are only Ki-weenies," Matt looked up at the sky.  
  
Then, as always, a eerie and now very annoying voice, sounded quietly saying:  
  
'If you go down in the woods today. . .'  
  
Blaine turned left, and Matt turned right, and of course they still had their sticks on their shoulders, and when they turned they knocked each other on the head, and they fell into separate pools of water.  
  
What happened?  
  
Well, we can all guess that by now. . .  
  
They drowned.  
  
What came out is the REAL question.  
  
The thing out of Blaine's pool was a big, menacing, toothy, well not all that big. . . SQUIRRELL ! AHHHHHHH  
  
And well, Matt? Matt was a gopher. A rather cute looking gopher, but a gopher all the same.  
  
~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~^~^~  
  
Well the rest is history, well not history, but the rest was all very simple. Each of the other students heard the freaky voice singing the teddy bear picnic song, and in turn they fell into a pool of water, drowned, and turned into an animal.  
  
Kate was a Bobcat, Ron was a really Red Fox, Hermione was a Scotty doggy with a little Plaid Hat, Marilyn was a Swan, Danielle was a Lioness, and Lan was a Eagle. No one knew what had happened to them, so they were all pretty confused when they became animals. Not really knowing what to do, they kinda just went wandering. Until. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~``  
  
Harry was stuck in the mud.  
  
"Oh crap, I'm the most famous wizard in the freaking wizarding world and where am I? That's right. I'm in the mud. How did I get in the mud? By chasing a Ki-weeny. BAH!" Harry was yelling at himself.  
  
"Hello!" Someone to his right said.  
  
Harry screamed and fell face first into the mud.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a large Panda was above him holding a sign that said 'Mud bath?' Of course Harry was not taking a mud bath, but he was stuck, and was slowly losing breath.  
  
The person who said hello promptly pulled Harry up out of the mud, but unfortunately the momentum in pulling Harry up made them fall back wards into . . .  
  
(take a guess)  
  
(that's right)  
  
(a pool of water)  
  
The person tried to save Harry before he fell in the water. . . but it was to late. Dragging Harry out of the water, the person revived Harry, and looked away quickly.  
  
"What? Who are you? And WHAT?" Harry said in a high girly voice. Then he looked down.  
  
AND SCREAMED!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~`  
  
The other eleven animals ran towards the girly voice of Harry. When they found him they erm. . . woofed, chirped, made little squirrel noises. . . which in their 'animal language' was laughing extremely, extremely, emphasis on the 'extremely' hard.  
  
They found Harry, sprawled out on the ground squealing like the little girl he was. Literally. Harry was not turned into an animal. He was turned into a little girl. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA  
  
Next to him there was a large Panda, and a small girl, the young girl looked vaguely familiar to Kimberley, and really familiar to Jessica.  
  
"Hello I'm Ranma," The young girl said.  
  
Jessica and Kimberley fell to the ground and stuck their heads in the mud.  
  
"Riiiiiight," Ranma said.  
  
The Panda next to her held a sign up that said 'I'm Genma Saotome, this is my son," with the arrow pointing to Ranma.  
  
The animals who didn't have their heads in the mud just stared. Clearly Ranma was a girl?  
  
But no!  
  
"Who. . . who are you?" Harry asked. He was very feminine and soft, although his hear was still messy, he had the curves and figure of a very 'fit' girl.  
  
"Ermm. . . you're kidding right? I just told you. I'm Ranma," the other girl said.  
  
The panda in the corner was boiling some . . . 'hot water?'  
  
"Oh. . ." Harry oh'd, it seemed to be that being in girl form made Harry an airhead . . .  
  
"Don't worry, you wont be all confused once you get used to being a girl," Ranma told Harry.  
  
"What?! I have to be a girl for the rest of my life?" Harry squealed.  
  
"Oh NO! of course not! No but sometimes it will be unavoidable. . . belive me," Ranma shuddered remembering the times when he unfortunately turned into a girl at the most unfortunate times.  
  
"Then how do I get out of this?!" Harry yelled, sounding a little more like himself.  
  
"It's just a simple matter of pouring hot water on yourself," Ranma explained.  
  
"Then wouldn't you be wet almost all the time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty much yes, but you learn to deal with it," Ranma answered.  
  
"Ahh but then there are the benefits of being a wizard, ermm. . . or witch," Harry smiled, and then she pulled out her wand, a said 'howarnos'and hot water sprayed everywhere hitting all the animals, and himself. They all turned back into their original forms. Even Kimberley and Jessica who had their heads in the mud.  
  
"Gah! *splutter*" Kimberley pulled her head out of the mud.  
  
"DACK! *splutter* Stupid Ramna! How the hell did you and your stupid ponds get all the way out here?" Jessica screamed wiping the mud off her face.  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Ranma said, but this time in a very masculine hottie sexy voice.  
  
"Gah?" Jessica just stared towards him.  
  
"ERm. .. ouch!" Ranma blushed, and then was kicked by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Righteo, well how long are you going to be around here Ranma?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No Idea, I was just brought here!" Ranma said.  
  
"Well I suppose we have a new member to GoM, the question is: how do we expand the bond? Because we might as well join Marilyn, and Danielle also." Jessica said, recovering from staring at Ranma.  
  
"I dunno, perhaps we should go look in the library," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Good Idea, lets go," Blaine said, and then tromped off towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A short blonde girl was wandering the forbidden forest looking for her Calgarian friends. She knew they were here, she was from Durmstrang at the moment, but she knew she had to find them.  
  
Unfortunately a very deceptive April-May was wandering around the forest humming the 'Teddy Bear Picnic' song when she stumbled upon the sight of the short blonde girl. "Did I miss her?" April-May asked herself, shrugging she produced another one of the weird pools and waited for the girl to fall in it.  
  
Luckily enough for April-May, the girl fell in a drowned, what came out of the water was a small silver dragon. It was no baby dragon but a full grown mini dragon. It was extremely beautiful, but of course the girl was in shock and ran out of the forest in fright.  
  
Unbeknownst to April-May her spell reflected off a small nickel on the ground, and caused a pool to form behind her, and unluckily enough she fell in. What came out looked like a flying fire ball.  
  
Authors note: sooooo it wasn't as long as it usually is *shrug* I have to plan next chapter. So bah. 


	15. WEIRDNESS ENSUES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit out of this story, or any other story I am writing.  
  
Author's note: I hope that this chapter is longer, I just finished my planning which took a whole Four Pages. Ooooooh. Perhaps it will turn out good. Or Perhaps not. Just a weird Chapter. Things finally happen related to the Actual GoF, I changed it though, so people might get mad. But I like manipulating the story. I finished the Order of the Phoenix thing last night at four. Pretty good, didn't like Harry's attitude though, got rather annoying. Didn't like Cho either, all girls do NOT act like that. I know the Harry teaching them DADA is from the OP but. . . well . . . I probably would've put it in anyways, I mean, you can't really see Harry putting up with a Dark Arts lesson, unless there was some good stuff being taught. Get my drift? Anyways I better start, before this AN gets to long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~  
  
"Why do they put the Library so far away?" Jessica whined.  
  
"It's not far away, it's just down the hall," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That is pretty far," Kimberley stopped and sat down.  
  
"Ooh good idea," Jessica grinned, and sat down beside Kim.  
  
"Oh come on! Now we'll never get there," Matt poked them with his feet.  
  
"I'm with Kim and Jessica," Danielle said, and then sat down with them.  
  
Draco shrugged, and sat down on Jessica's lap.  
  
"Ah Stupid Draco can't even walk down the hall," Ron sneered.  
  
"Weasel. . . Think about it this way, I'm sitting on a girl's lap, and where are you? Yah that's right, up there looking like an idiot," Draco smirked in Ron's direction.  
  
"No smirking," Jessica said.  
  
"What is going on here?" A cold voice said from their right side. Well actually, it depended where you are standing, so it could be the left, not that that's important.  
  
"Hi Professor," Marilyn waved and Snape.  
  
"What are you doing? I could've tripped on you, so stand up," Snape snapped.  
  
"Yah yah," Kim groaned as she got the her feet.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Jessica cups her hand to her ear.  
  
"yah. . . it sounds like. . . a stomping noise," Blaine said, also cupping his ear.  
  
"Well, you can run along now, go do some good deeds or something," Snape said, but then he was suddenly knocked onto his back by a big . . . dragon?  
  
Snape's tea cup in which he had been holding, flew up into the air and landed right on the Dragon's head, splashing it with boiling hot water.  
  
"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow HOT HOT HOT!"  
  
"What? What just happened?" Snape asked.  
  
"Umm nothing, you were just on your way to see Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yah that's right," Snape said, then he turned and left.  
  
They looked at the short girl running around clutching her head and screaming.  
  
"LARA?" Danielle, Marilyn, Jessica, Kim, Kate, and Matt said.  
  
"Eh?" The girl finally stopped screaming.  
  
"It's Lara!" Danielle yelled.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! I drowned in a puddle! I don't know what happened, then I was a dragon, and . . . Why were you in the forest?" Lara rambled.  
  
"Stupid Ki-weenies," Ron growled.  
  
"Who is this?" Lara asked, pointing to Ron.  
  
"You probably already know," Jessica smiled, pulling out a copy of the Order of the Pheonix and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
"Oh! It's Ron! And that must be Hermione! Oooh and that one's Draco, and . . . Harry Potter," Lara finally pointed at Harry, who was standing there looking innocent.  
  
"Yup, you got it!" Jessica said.  
  
"But these, are Lan, Ranma, Genma Saotome, and I think you might know Blaine," Marilyn pointed them out.  
  
"oh cool, so what now?" Lara asked.  
  
"I don't know, we were going to go to the Library," Draco said.  
  
"Yah, but we should probably go see Dumbledore now," Jessica said.  
  
"Good idea, but before we do, Hermione I have a question," Matt said.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Why did Snape not know where he was?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ahh, that would be because some Dragons, like the one Lara is, have memory charms on them. If the Dragon doesn't know you, or you're a stranger, then it will touch you, and you will never remember seeing it. That's why these dragons are so unknown," Hermione said.  
  
"OH cool!" Lara exclaimed.  
  
"So that's why Snape didn't know, fast thinking Hermione," Blaine said.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"So, are we going to see Dumbledore or not?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Yah lets' go,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~  
  
"Hello students, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Erm. . . no thanks," Jessica said.  
  
"We're here to ask you about some pools that were in the forbidden forest," Kate said.  
  
"Ahh. . . I hope you know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly.  
  
"Yes, we are aware of that," Draco said.  
  
"Good, then don't go in again," Dumbledore looked amused.  
  
"So do you know about the pools?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Could you describe them for me?"  
  
"Yah, they are puddles, or deep pools of water. They are inside the forest, not far from the outskirts of the forest, umm . . . when you fall into them you turn into an animal or something," Harry fumbled on.  
  
"Here I'll explain," Genma sat up straight.  
  
"No me!" Ramna said.  
  
"Me," Genma stuck his tongue out  
  
"Me" Ranma pouted  
  
"Me" Genma shook his fist  
  
"Father, I want to explain," Ranma pleaded.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Grr. . . take this!"  
  
* splash *  
  
"Hey you can't! . ."  
  
"Hah, how do you like that you big ugly Panda,"  
  
"Ranma, turn him back," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine," Ranma sighed splashing boiling water on his father.  
  
"Now, that my son is finished being a child, I will tell you a story. My son and I have been traveling for some while, on a journey to make him a Man, and as things have turned out we have failed somewhat. Anyways, we were in china, at a training grounds. I myself cannot read Chinese, so we didn't know the perils of using those training grounds. The guide tried to warn us, but we didn't listen. Ranma knocked me into a pool of water, and I turned into a Panda. He turned into a women. Ow, don't hit your Father, that's better. It seems that a Panda had drowned in that pool before, and anyone to touch the water will turn into a panda in cold water. In hot water you will turn into your normal self. Same with Ranma's predicament. We suddenly found ourselves in the middle of a large forest just today, and we didn't have any idea where we are. Ranma and his Fiancee had gotten in a fight, and the engagement had been called off. Anyways, we were standing in the middle of this forest, when we see this boy stuck in the mud. Ranma and I had quite a laugh for some while, but then Ranma went to help him. The boy was pulled out of the mud, only to fall into a pool of Water, turning into a women. Poor unfortunate soul." Genma finished.  
  
"This is so uncool," Harry pouted.  
  
"Hmm. . . well I can't think of anything that would cure you Harry, are you the only one?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I turn into a bobcat," Kate put up her hand.  
  
"I turn into a gopher," Matt grinned.  
  
"I'm a Unicorn," Draco laughed insanely  
  
"Yah. . . well like I said, I can't really help you. On the bright side it's like you are anigmus or something, so nothing really to worry about," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
" I don't think you get it. . . I turn into a girl!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yah, well not my fault you were in the forest is it? You may leave now, Mr. Saotome please stay for a minute," Dumbledore motioned for them to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~`  
  
"I can't believe this, I can't go out in the rain, unless I want to become 'the girl'" Harry pouted.  
  
"Hey! It's not all that bad, We'll never get to go swimming ever again!" Jessica pouted.  
  
"Bah, who cares about swimming," Kimberley scoffed.  
  
"Good point," Jessica conceded.  
  
"Well, it's your fault for falling into that pool," Ranma said.  
  
"It was not my fault!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry stop acting like a baby," Danielle rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think I have a right don't I?" Harry screamed, again.  
  
"No one has the right to be stupid, although some people can't help it, like Weasel," Draco laughed.  
  
"Weasley is our king," Jessica laughed insanely, seeing that no one was laughing with her, or understood what she meant, she stopped.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy," Ron stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Look who's being childish now," Marilyn laughed at Ron.  
  
"Must we all pick on Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," They all said in unison.  
  
"Oh, all right then, keep at it," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey look it's Genma!" Jessica pointed as Genma came out from behind the gargoyle.  
  
"I'll be teaching Martial Arts at this school, so you will now be calling me sensei," Genma said seriously.  
  
"Oh stop being so serious," Kim rolled her eyes, and threw cold water all over him.  
  
'I do not appreciate that,' the Panda held up a sign.  
  
"Here," Kate poured some hot water on him.  
  
"Thank you, now Ranma, you and I will be staying at the castle for a while, you will be sorted into a house, and so will Lan, I was supposed to tell you. I'll be staying in the teacher's quarters." Genma explained.  
  
"Do Ranma, and Lan even have magic?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I don't know. . . do you?" Lara asked the two boys.  
  
"Uhhh. . . I dunno . . ." Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"What about you Lan?" Kimberley poked him.  
  
"Not sure," He shrugged.  
  
"Here, wave your arm at Hermione, and will her to do something," Jessica told Lan and Ranma.  
  
They all watched in silence as Hermione stood stock still. Then suddenly she started to sing. . . and sing . . . and ouch.  
  
"This is the song that never ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds, yes it does ON and ON my friends," Hermione bellowed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ok so who's making her do that?" Jessica asked them.  
  
Ranma and Lan just shrugged, and Kimberley laughed.  
  
"Kim this is a test for Ranma and Lan, stop fooling around!" Kate said, and Hermione stopped singing.  
  
"Here, take these," Jessica stole Draco and Harry's wands. They took them.  
  
"Now wave them around a bit," Kimberley told them.  
  
Suddenly  
  
* Boom *  
  
Hermione's body was scattered all over the room, and Lan stared at the wand frightfully.  
  
"Ouch," Jessica said, prodding Hermione's detached arm with her toe.  
  
"I killed her," Lan said incredulously.  
  
"No you didn't," Lara said.  
  
"Oh?" Jessica oh'ed  
  
"Yes, this was a quite easy Dark Art spell, it is used to make the enemy think you killed someone, but you actually didn't. Here," Lara said, and then she shouted 'Angio!' and Hermione was all fitted back together.  
  
"So that just leaves Ranma," Kimberley pointed at Ranma.  
  
"Seriously, just do a 'Wingardium Leviosa!'" Hermione said panicked.  
  
"ok," Ranma said. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and Hermione lifted a foot off the ground.  
  
"So it's settled, they are wizards, now we only have one problem left," Jessica said.  
  
"And what is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"They need their own wands," Matt said before Jessica could answer.  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"Oh, yah sorry. Dumbledore said for me to give you these," Genma reached into his pocket and pulled out two wands.  
  
"Oh, thanks for waiting so long," Draco sneered.  
  
"No Problem," Genma shrugged, "Now I must be off, ttfn!"  
  
"Ta-ta for now? How gay is that?" Blaine sneered.  
  
"Hey, he's not gay," Ranma protested.  
  
"This from a guy who turns into a girl," Draco sneered along with Blaine, they really made a good sneering team.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yah yah, we've heard enough from you," They put their hands over Harry's mouth before he said anything.  
  
"But unfortunately, as I was rudely interrupted by Matt. Not only did they need their own wands, but how do we ensure that they end up in GoM?" Jessica posed her question.  
  
"I would think that bonding would ensure it," Hermione said.  
  
"Yah, me to. But we don't know how to do it," Jessica pointed out.  
  
"Well then there's only one place we can go!" Ron lifted his arm into the air.  
  
"Library," Hermione said, while the others shouted out their own responses.  
  
"Bathroom!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Dentist!" Jessica turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bed!" Kimberley turned to follow Jessica.  
  
"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yah yah yah. . ." They turned to follow Hermione who was already halfway down the hall.  
  
~!~~~~~*  
  
"Well that was pretty easy," Jessica laughed, looking at the book which was just laying on the first table in the library. . . open to the right page. . . circled with a red marker. . . nope not suspicious at all.  
  
"Yah, well I don't know how it was this easy," Kate said suspiciously.  
  
"Bah, just take it for granted," Kimberley shrugged.  
  
"Yah, exactly," Marilyn added in.  
  
"So, it is possible for people to join into a bond." Hermione said again.  
  
"Yes, yes for the fifty billionth time yes. Look it even says right there: It Is Possible For People To Join Into A Bond." Jessica said.  
  
"I know, but how can you trust a book, I mean look what happened last time," Hermione wailed.  
  
"Oh stop wailing," Draco said, slapping his hands over his ears.  
  
"Look, it didn't turn out so bad didn't it? I mean. . . sure. . . we have no chance at winning the house cup, or the quidditch cup, but I mean. We're better off," Ron tried to be reasonable.  
  
"I'll never be able to play quidditch in the rain," Harry pouted.  
  
"Well at least you're not banned from it," Jessica rolled her eyes, as Kate punched her.  
  
"How the hell would I be banned from it?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh stop yelling, and believe me it is possible," Jessica snickered.  
  
"Yah, unfortunately it is," Kate nodded sagely.  
  
"Are we ever going to get this bond thing done?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yah I mean really, we're so left out," Danielle said.  
  
"Yah yah lets go," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"So pretty much just cut your hand, and then we'll all hold hands and reach out towards you to make you join. Pretty much," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Wow, very precise," Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mais oui," Kim laughed.  
  
"I want to go home," Blaine sighed.  
  
"Where the hell did that comment come from?" Kate poked Blaine.  
  
"I don't know," Blaine pouted.  
  
"Righteo, anyways. Here Danielle, you go first," Jessica passed the blade from before over to Danielle.  
  
"I hate blood," Danielle said.  
  
"Do you now?" Kim poked her.  
  
"I don't know," Dani said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Soon they all had their hands cut and were now holding hands.  
  
"Koombaiya my lord, koombaiya. . ." Jessica started to sway from side to side, until someone kicked her.  
  
"Oh yah sorry," she blushed.  
  
"Right now everyone reach towards them with your bond, and try to trap them." Hermione explained.  
  
"yah. . . ok . . ." Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
Anyone who chose to enter at that time would see a circle of idiots holding hands, with weird looking Jelly fish tentacles reaching towards Lan, Lara, Danielle, Marilyn, and Ranma. Then they would see the tentacles strangle them, and then a bright light.  
  
"Ooh," Jessica looked at the light.  
  
"It's magical," Blaine said.  
  
"Duh," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
The glow started to die away, and they saw Lara, Lan, Danielle, Marilyn, and Ranma face forward on the floor.  
  
"Whoops," Ron smirked, "I think I dropped them."  
  
"Wow, Ron's going evil, stop hanging around Draco," Kate poked Ron.  
  
"Like Malfoy? DAMMIT!" Ron threw his hands up into the air.  
  
"You only wish," Draco sneered.  
  
Slowly the others started to revive, and they were in fact bonded.  
  
"Yay!" Jessica cheered.  
  
They could feel them through the bond. Lara was feeling a little light headed, Danielle was feeling really hyper, Marilyn was feeling hungry, Lan really had to go pee, and Ranma was high.  
  
"Ranma! No drugs while joined to this bond!" Kate said.  
  
"I'm not actually high. It's a martial arts technique, it's called 'The non- existant weed attack'" Ranma explained.  
  
"what does it do'?" Jessica asked.  
  
"It either makes you or your enemy high. I chose me cause well. . . what we just went through was very stressful," Ranma shook his head.  
  
"Why what happened?" Jessica asked.  
  
"It felt like all we were was being revealed, and then we felt everything from each of you. We knew your memories, and dreams. We knew everything. Very overwhelming. And then there's that feeling like there's nothing private anymore, and that we have lost our individuality." Danielle tried to explain.  
  
"nothing is private in this bond," Harry grumbled remembering Sirius's letter.  
  
"Oh come on, it was just a stupid letter," Kim kicked Harry.  
  
"Ouch! It was a private letter!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Must you yell all the time?" Lan asked Harry.  
  
"Yah it's giving me a headache," Marilyn clutched her head.  
  
"Bah," Harry bah'ed.  
  
"Well then, since Ranma is a Martial Arts Master, he should teach us Martial Arts. At least enough to be useful to defend ourselves." Jessica suggested.  
  
"Ooh, and Lan should teach us how to use a sword!" Kim squealed.  
  
"AHH! Lan knows how to use a sword?!" Lara asked.  
  
"Yah, he was like a sword MASTER!" Jessica yelled appraisingly.  
  
"Listen, learning Martial Arts is extremely hard, it's not something that you can learn in a matter of seconds. Alright?" Ranma huffed.  
  
"Same with the sword, it takes years of practice and determination." Lan agreed.  
  
"We're not asking you to make us masters at it! Just enough so that if the need arises, we will be able to properly defend ourselves!" Jessica told them.  
  
"If I'm going to teach you, I need your promise that you will do exactly as I say, you will recognize me as a teacher, and you will not question my orders. If I think you're not ready for something, I want no arguing. Is that clear?" The stern Lan that was portrayed in the Wheel of Time series showed his face.  
  
"Same with me, Martial Arts is extremely difficult, and if I need to start you off slow, then there will be no complaining," Ranma said.  
  
"Agreed," Jessica said, and the others echoed her.  
  
"Listen, this is all very well and good, but we don't even know who is more powerful here. I mean, we should know this, so we can play people to their strengths right? I mean, I know that Harry is good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so he should be the leader in that situation, do you see what I'm saying?" Kate said.  
  
"Yes, but how do you suggest we go about seeing who is the strongest?" Danielle asked curiously.  
  
"We Duel," Kate grinned.  
  
"Ooh, good idea!" Draco agreed.  
  
"But how is this fair? You guys can do magic wandless!" Ron protested.  
  
"It is fair, we can do wandless magic, but you have three years of schooling where we have had three days! It makes it totally fair." Kate explained.  
  
"She's right you know," Hermione nodded, "So who will battle whom?"  
  
"I was thinking, Hermione and Marilyn, Jessica and Ron, Draco and Blaine, and Harry and Lara." Kate pointed at them.  
  
"That's fine," Marilyn said. 


	16. Quick break: Found in Diary, First go at...

Quick break from the story number 2. Just he other day I was going through my old diary and stuff, wondering what I wrote in there, so I could destroy it if it was incriminating. And guess what I fell upon.  
  
My first shot at Calgary Goes to Hogwarts.  
  
Funnily enough I had thought up this idea in grade eight. And fortunately enough I had written it down on paper, so now I can share it with you.  
  
So here it is, the first draft of Calgary Goes to Hogwarts.  
  
Be it reminded that this is not the whole story, in fact It is only the prologue and the first chapter. It eventually trailed off to an unfinished word, but it brings back hilarious memories that had other wise been forgotten.  
  
You will notice that Christa is not mentioned in my new version of Calgary Goes to Hogwarts, so lets just say Christa went out of fashion. No more like she left us for her own friends. Up until that time we were inseparable Christa, Kate and I, so it was sad to see her go. It only happened when she left our class, and switched over to the hated 8A. Kate and I still bet that she only switched because Matt was in the other class. Whahahah.  
  
What else, oh yah Ian is no longer in the story, he was replaced by Blaine, which is actually extremely hilarious. Sure I still fed Ian on the bus, and talked to him, but we were no longer good friends, and story worthy.  
  
Matt is still there, bah. Kate is there, which is good. Kim was going to be in the first story, and so was Alex, but unfortunately I did not really get past the first chapter. So we had no time to enter the nefarious brebeuf. Ahahahah. Oh well. Anywho, I think we should move onto the story.  
  
Oh one more thing, wait two more things, my computer is screwed up so I can not use the little thingies that make the conversation, you know the ermm. . . for a writer it is really sad to forget what they are called. Oh well, so I am changing those to little slashes like this: / alrighty? Lets go, oh and the other thing was I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The sun was slowly rising on the beautiful city of Calgary. The sunlight hit the rows of houses one by one. It/s slow crawl gradually moved it/s way to a large brown house, with a gleaming white garage door. As the sun hit the second floor window a scream pierced the neighborhood.  
  
//Mom! It/s 7:45! I have to get to school!//  
  
and the day began. . .  
  
Jessica Tamarell, age thirteen jumped out of bed to the sound of her mother/s blowdryer, and the sunlight on her face. She was in grade eight and was currently attending Madeleine D/Houet School. It wasn/t a normal day today, usually Jessica would already be at school, but seeing that she is not calls for the fact that this is a very un-normal day.  
  
It/s not that school starts at 7:45, school actually starts at 8:40, but Jessica likes to get a good start on the day, and to finish the homework she did not do the night before.  
  
Jessica was a regular girl, she has below the shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, generally normal. She has a passion for Jawbreakers, Jolt, /Fire/ Snapple Juice, Trench Coats, Shiny Things, Music, and Anime. So maybe these things aren/t so regular, but who/s writing the story? That/s right I am.  
  
So this Jessica girl is generally normal, and is looking forward to this generally normal day, but seeing how she is not at school at this time, shows us that this is not a normal day.  
  
//Jessica here are the keys, start the car!// Dawn Tamarell, Jessica/s mother yeslls, as she tosses the keys.  
  
Now you might be wondering why Jessica is starting the car in her pyjamas right? Well as I was talking about Jessica/s very un-normal day, she has already got dressed put her hair in a ponytail (without the brush might I add) and pulled on her socks.  
  
Jessica caught the keys, pulled on her shoes and ran out side. . .  
  
And slipped on the ice.  
  
It is December at this time as you already know  
  
. . . oh you didn't know? Well now you do.  
  
Jessica calmly gets up, trying very hard not to curse, opens the passenger side door, gets in, and starts the car. Two seconds late Dawn Tamarell runs out, all blonde curly hair, and noise high heels. Now don't be stereo- typical about blondes, Jessica/s Mother is different, not only is she nice and beautiful, she is smart.  
  
Of course Dawn Tamarell doesn/t slip on the ice, even though she is running on it on high hells, only un-normal things seem to be happening to Jessica, on this somewhat un-normal day.  
  
Dawn Tamarell races through the traffic, on a fast (but legal) speed. They arrive at the school at 8:25.  
  
//goodbye Jessie//  
  
//goodbye mom//  
  
//have a nice day//  
  
//yes mom, you to//  
  
And she drives away.  
  
So now you might be wondering why I am talking to you in the third person. . .  
  
Well to tell you the truth I have no idea, of course you knew that it is I, Jessica Tamarell, writing this story  
  
. . . oh, you didn/t know. . .  
  
Sorry for not informing you.  
  
From here on you will be reading some extraordinary things. Things that you will believe to be untrue. Well you're right, they are untrue. The story was untrue from the fourth sentence. The sun cannot hit my window, it his my parents window on the other side of the hall way. They don/t call this a fanfic for nothing, but seriously folks, just enjoy the story. I gotta go to bed now, its 1:45 in at night.  
  
Good night!  
  
//end prologue//  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ok from here on i/m going to talk normally, and every day I write, i/m going to add a chosen word from the dictionary, so we can all learn new words!  
  
Word: incriminate – nated – nating: to charge with or prove involvement in a crime or fault.  
  
//Yo Jessica!// Christa called from her locker.  
  
//To Sta!// Jessica called back.  
  
/Sta/ was Christa/s nickname, I don/t know how it started but it/s always been that way.  
  
//argh! You/re late and I need to copy last nights homework!// Christa screamed at Jessica.  
  
//We had homework?!// Jessica screeched.  
  
//Oh great now both of us are screwed!//  
  
//Did you as Kate?//  
  
//No! She/s not here, stupid!//  
  
//Meh, who cares, is boglarka here?//  
  
//I dunno, lets go look,// and all thoughts of homework were forgotten.  
  
Sta has been one of Jessica/s best friends since the beginning of gr.7 but since they are only in gr.8, it hasn/t really been that long.  
  
Sta is Japanese-Philippine, she is of regular height and just above the shoulder length black hair, she used to wear glasses, but is now using contacts. You couldn/t call Jessica of Christa beautiful, pretty perhaps, but not beautiful.  
  
Christa was kind of weird, and has a strange fake laugh, we like to call it the //constipated laugh// and you can only imagine how this sounds. . . .  
  
Jessica/s other best friend is Kate, but Jessica likes to cal her /Tate/, /Temery/, or /You Idiot/. Kate is shorter than regular height, but taller than short. I don/t know what you would call that, but that/s how tall she is. Kate has short blonde hair that just brushes her eyebrows. She wears contacts but sometimes she wears glasses. Kate is the perfct person to get angry, she is really fun to bug. She is very competitive and likes to be better than others. Of course I would never let her even think that she is better than me, I dunno I guess that/s the way I am.  
  
And for me, well I am kind of weird. I have red highlights, that/s pretty odd, I am very tall. Some people say I have big lips (other say big teeth! Sorry not part of the original story, btw Kyle said the teeth thing), My mom and sis say I have model/s lips, but they/re just being nice. All I know is i/m glad I have them because they cover my stupid braces.  
  
That/s right, I have braces. Not only that I have glasses as well! Cruel God. Luckily I get my braces off right before gr.9 (which is very important in this story)  
  
I/m a very annoying person, so says Ian, because I make fun of everything. Truthfully I don/t think so, but I guess you have to listen to Ian. . .  
  
Kinda. . .  
  
I guess you probably want to hear about Ian now. Well Ian is a very interesting person. He is a little shorter than Christa. He has brownish eyes, and brownish hair. Last year Ian/s nickname was /snookum ookum, snuggely, wuggely, Ian beautiful Bear, and Hair/ or /Yam/ or even /prick/ but the prick thing I made up. Actually I made up the bear thing to. Yam just kinda sounds like Ian. Ian is a very odd little person, he has the signature walk, it/s kind of like a strut. Very different.  
  
//Did you guys do that homework?// Ian asked Jess and Sta.  
  
//Ian, think about WHO you/re asking, and then think about WHAT you/re asking// Jess told Ian.  
  
//Oh, yah. Right i/ll go ask Matt then// Uan said after contemplating for three minutes.  
  
//We/ll come with you// Christa said.  
  
Jessica and Christa followed Ian down the hall. Surprisingly enough, there sat Matt sitting by his locker. . doing his homework.  
  
//Matt did you finish your homework?// Ian asked.  
  
//Think about WHO you/re asking, and then think about WHAT you/re  
  
=========-============  
  
And that/s all she wrote! Well I wrote. Anyways that/s how it went. I didn/t change a thing, and I found that all in my diary. Pretty freaky yah? I thought so to. It was actually quite good, in a weird juvenile sort of way.  
  
Fortunately I now have contacts, and my braces are no longer on. Weirdly enough I have not changed. I still do not do my homework, and then I go asking people to copy theirs, I still love Jolt and stuff, those who/ve read my fics would know that. Lol. I haven/t changed much, except for the fact that I no longer like /fire/ Snapple Juice. I grew out of that one. And Add a huge obsession for computer games, and you have a modernized me. Freaky.  
  
Bye now! I/ll write another chapter soon!  
  
-JEss 


	17. another test

Author's note. Well not really, I need to see if the formatting is okay. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" now if that turns out like some freaky thing, then I don't think I'll update until it gets fixed, although I don't know how to fix it. I could probably just let like Alex into my account to update my stories. 


	18. WHAT SAY WHO? HOW MANY MORE!

"Alright, Harry and Lara will be going first. Are you ready?" Kate motioned for Harry and Lara to step forward.  
  
"Ready," Harry looked at Lara.  
  
"Ready," Lara smiled back.  
  
Kate walked up, raise her hands and screamed, "ANNNND NOW!"  
  
"Mr. HARRY POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"   
  
"P . . p. . . Professor McGonagall.. . . we. . . were. . uhh. . we were just. ." Harry stammered  
  
"You were just what?" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Uhhhh,"  
  
"Nothing! Professor, we were doing nothing," Jessica smiled sweetly.  
  
"I should hope not," McGonagall looked at them sternly, "now, the ceremony for the choosing of the contestants for the Triwizard contest will be starting soon. I expect you all to be there, even if none of you are allowed to participate." McGonogall said as she was leaving.  
  
What she didn't notice were the smirks on some of the GOM's faces.  
  
~***~***~**~**~**~!***~****!**~**!**~*******~**~**~**~**~**~**~~**~  
  
Ceremony.  
  
"STARVING!!…" Kim whined.  
  
"Kim you're always hungry." Marilyn pointed out.  
  
" . . . yah. . . well. . . bah. . ." She pouted.  
  
"You know we still haven't figured out who was strongest," Kate said.  
  
"Well who cares? It's not like we'll ever be dueling each other," Danielle poured herself a glass of water.  
  
"Would you like some MORE foreshadowing with that?" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"b. . . bu. . but. ." Kate stammered.  
  
"Listen it's not important. Like Danielle said, who actually cares?" Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I do," Draco and Kate said in unison.  
  
"Actually. . .me too. . " Ranma said.  
  
"NO!" the rest screamed exasperatingly, once again drawing the attention of the hall to their table.  
  
"Look Dumbledore is getting up to speak," Hermione pointed.  
  
"Yes, since Guns of Morningstar are so determined in becoming the center of attention for a few minutes, we have something important to do. We are going to be introducing some new students into the school. I have the utmost pride to introduce Ranma Saotome, and Lan Madoragon." Dumbledore said as Ranma and Lan stood up, "they will be sorted right now, since they are planning to remain in this school for a while. And Mr. Genma Saotome is going to be teaching the students Martial Arts for a while. Now, Professor McGonagall, would you please bring out the sorting hat?"  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the hat, and Lan and Ranma slowly marched up to the front of the room.  
  
"Lan Mandoragon," She called out.  
  
Lan marched up to the stool, slipped that hat on and waited. Of course they were bonded now, so it was inevitable who's house he was going to end up.  
  
"Lan for. . . Guns of Morningstar?" The hat called out, but faltered towards the end. "Dumbledore, is there even such a house? My hat senses tell me that yes there is. . .but since when?"  
  
"Guns of Morningstar is a new house, that unfortunately is necessary for the survival of our students," Dumbledore said to the hat.  
  
"oh ok, LAN FOR GUNS OF MORNINGSTAR!" The hat called out.  
  
The GoM's cheered out as Lan walked towards the table rolling his eyes.   
  
"Ranma Saotome!" McGonagall called out.  
  
"No need to yell lady, I'm the only one left," Ranma snorted as he sat down and put the hat over his head.  
  
"GUNS OF MORNINGSTAR!" The hat called out even before Ranma had a chance to get it on.  
  
"I feel a bit cheated," Ranma said, as he walked towards the GoM table.  
  
"Now that we've gotten that deed done, I'd like to get back to business, today is the day when the contestants are chosen for the Triwizard contest. I'd like Hagrid to bring forth the Goblet of Fire please." Dumbledore said to the hall. Hagrid came bumbling out from the side carrying the Goblet of Fire.   
  
"Now in a few seconds the Goblet is going to choose three students, one from each school for the Triwizard contest. Oh look it seems to be spitting one out now." Dumbledore motioned to the Goblet that was infact spitting out a scroll of paper.  
  
"And the first contestant will be. . . Viktor Krum from Durmstrang!" He said as all the Durmstrang students cheered and banged the table. Viktor approached the Dumbledore, took the scroll and was motioned to a door on the right side of the hall which he entered.  
  
"The second contestant shall be. . . Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons!" He said as Fleur got up and walked daintily up to the front, took her scroll and entered the door through which Krum went.  
  
"And our third and final contestant from Hogwarts will be. . . Cedric Diggory!" All the Hufflepuffs got up to cheer as Cedric walked towards the front.  
  
"That guy's hot," Jessica said.  
  
"What are you talking about? If anyone's hot, it's definitely me," Draco scoffed.  
  
"What ever makes you sleep at night Draco," Jessica smiled as she watched Cedric walk to get the scroll and enter the door on the right side.  
  
"Well that concludes the celebration, thanks to all of you who. . . wait. . .what's happening? Another name is coming out from the Goblet! WHO WOULD'VE EXPECTED THAT!?. . . wait. . . lets read the name. . what does it say?. . Harry Potter from Hogwarts?!" Dumbledore looked at the GoM's table to Harry who was looking extremely pale.  
  
"Go Harry!" Jessica grinned and pushed Harry towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry. . go. . into the room," Dumbledore mumbled astonished.  
  
Harry took the scroll and walked into the room, silence is what followed him. . . then. . –--hiss- -spit-  
  
"What another name?" Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
Dumbledore reached forward to pull out the scroll out, he opened it. . .   
  
"Lara Furble, from Durmstrang," His voice rang out over the silence except for the triumphant "YES" from the Durmstrang Headmaster.  
  
"Zis EEZ UNFAIR!" The giantess Headmaster said as Lara sauntered by to take her scroll and enter the side room.  
  
"Wait, here comes another! This must be the last!" Dumbledore shushed the Giantess as they waited for the name to fully come up. He once again reached forward and read the name: "Danielle Boisrenard!"   
  
Danielle got up did a little jumpy cheer and skipped up to get her scroll. She went to the side door entered and closed it behind her.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Jessica smirked.  
  
"Damn. . . I wanted to get in," Marilyn pouted.  
  
"Did you guys put your name in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course we did," Marilyn said.  
  
"How?!" Ron, Hermione, and Draco asked.  
  
Marilyn looked to her side, opened her purse and took out a fake drivers license.   
  
"Tadaa!" she flashed it around the table.  
  
"How in the world would that work?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno," Marilyn shrugged.  
  
"WAIT WAIT!! There's ANOTHER name coming out!" Professor Flitwick almost fainted.  
  
"Good lord!" Dumbledore cried.  
  
"It'll be another one of mine!" Karakoff laughed maniacally.  
  
"It's. . . it's. . . April-May Romanov!" Dumbledore said loudly.   
  
"YESSSSS!" Karakoff did a little dance.  
  
"Oh HO HO! EEZ NOT OVER YET!" Beauxbaton's Giantess screamed. ( I do not remember her name sorry)  
  
"There's another one. . . it reads. . . MARILYN JONKO!" Dumbledore yelled out as the Giantess shook the room with her crazy dance.  
  
"And look, one more, and I dare say the last," Dumbledore reached over and picked up the scroll, "It's none other than. . . ."  
  
"KIMBERLEY CHANG?!" The GoM's screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
Now who expected that?  
  
Bob: Not me  
  
Joe: Not me either.  
  
Jessica: Not me, it was a last minute decision. It was going to be the magnificent moi, but then I thought. . . why? So TADAAAA It's Kim. Dun dun duuuun. Anyone who knows Kim will think this is ridiculous. Hehehehe. I do, but I bet Kim could win it. I bet she could yesiree! Anyways. New chappie soon. 


End file.
